


Happily Ever After

by DreamerX2



Series: Baby, I love you, translated version [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Post-War, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Прошло несколько лет с тех пор, как Кит и Лэнс вернулись на Землю. Одним тихим вечером они решают вспомнить, с чего начинались их отношения и какие они сейчас.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happily Ever After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211903) by [JustSomeGirl92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirl92/pseuds/JustSomeGirl92). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6742640

_Кит наконец-то понял, почему Лэнсу нравился дождь.  
  
Он никогда не придавал ему большого значения, находя холод и сырость непривлекательными. Мысль о том, чтобы выйти на улицу в ливень, не казалась ему забавной. Это природное явление, как правило, мешало тщательно выстроенным планам, но в тот момент он смотрел на него с другой стороны.  
  
В тот момент, свернувшись на диване и набросив на ноги теплый плед, наблюдая за крупными каплями в безопасности сухого и уютного дома, слушая тихое пение любимого мужчины, который копошился на кухне, Кит увидел красоту некогда вызывавших неприязнь осадков. Дождь приносил новую жизнь. Смывал и уносил по водостоку старые заботы и давал столь необходимую для роста растений влагу.  
  
Лэнс похож на дождь, лениво подумал Кит. Эта мысль сопровождалась обещанием никогда, никогда не произносить ее вслух.  
  
Если бы не Лэнс, Кит бы не знал, где бы он был сейчас, был бы он вообще здесь. _   
  


***

  
Мыча под нос тихую мелодию, Лэнс вошел в спальню, которую делил со своим парнем. Этот статус казался слишком никчемным для того, кем они были друг другу. Они были вместе несколько лет, и Лэнс не мог вспомнить, какой была его жизнь до того, как в ней появился Кит.  
  
Наконец-то, после всех невзгод, ему все-таки удастся познакомить свою семью с человеком, который защищал его и не давал сойти с ума все это время. Он покажет Кита своей родне и скажет им, что он любовь всей его жизни. Им больше не нужно будет бояться друг за друга. Они смогут быть нормальными.  
  
С прекрасными мыслями о том, что скоро он будет обниматься с Китом в гамаке на песчаном пляже, держать его руку под обеденным столом родителей, ссориться из-за покупки книжного шкафа, и, смеясь, убирать в новой квартире, он не сразу заметил, что в спальне никого нет. Лэнс моргнул и оглянулся вокруг, не найдя ни одного доказательства недавнего пребывания Кита. Пожав плечами, Лэнс направился к следующему месту его возможного местонахождения.  
  
С тренировочной палубой ему тоже не повезло, но ничего страшного. Оставалось еще одно место. Лэнс продолжил напевать легкую мелодию, идя по коридору, который они почти не использовали, и остановился у одного из поворотов.  
  
И, конечно, в небольшой нише окна сидела знакомая фигура, обращенная к огромной галактике.  
  
— Привет, детка! — произнес Лэнс. Он не колеблясь наклонился и поцеловал своего парня в щеку. Как бы Кит ни пытался скрыть это, когда он повернулся к нему, на его губах играла небольшая улыбка. Лэнс ухмыльнулся и снова поцеловал его, прежде чем скользнуть на подоконник. — А я искал тебя! Можешь поверить, что завтра мы вернемся домой? Не могу дождаться, чтобы увидеть всех! Знаю, возможно, поначалу ты будешь потрясен, но я подумал…  
  
— Я пока не уверен, — перебил его Кит, не глядя на шатена.  
  
Лэнс остановился и заморгал, пытаясь восстановить образовавшееся пустое пространство в голове и понять, о чем он. Нет, не понял.  
  
— Не уверен насчет чего? — спросил Лэнс. Все в его выпрямившейся позе и серьезном голосе говорило о том, что он готов слушать и обсуждать. Иногда Кит ненавидел, что его парень без сомнений поддерживал его.  
  
Кит сделал глубокий вздох и заставил себя посмотреть в глаза Лэнса.  
  
— Я не уверен… вернусь ли на Землю.  
  
Лицо шатена отразило внутреннее удивление, прежде чем его брови сошлись на переносице, выражая растерянность.  
  
— Я знаю, иногда это может показаться чересчур, но мы всегда можем придумать что-то вроде… стоп-слова. Чтобы я знал, когда тебе нужно ненадолго взять перерыв. Я всегда могу сказать его первым и…  
  
— Нет, Лэнс, проблема не в этом, — Кит покачал головой и вздохнул. Он знал, что дальнейшие события будут нелегкими и, если честно, не совсем понимал, что ему делать. В момент тишины они оба обдумывали свои мысли.  
  
— Это… из-за твоей мамы? — тихо спросил Лэнс.  
  
Кит знал, что он поймет, знал, что Лэнс далеко не глупый. Потому он медленно кивнул.  
  
Лэнс пытался не испытывать горечь, так как знал, что это неправильная эмоция, но он ничего не мог поделать. Мать Кита бросила его, и, несмотря на то, что ее уход был из благих побуждений, он понес за собой большие последствия. Лэнс с трудом пробился сквозь неуверенность Кита и выстроенные вокруг него стены, чтобы быть ближе. И все же парень предпочел свою мать, а не Лэнса. Даже после всего, через что они прошли.  
  
Лэнс ненавидел эти эгоистичные мысли. Он понимал чувства Кита. Он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не думает, что Кит может найти кого-то получше, но он считал, что их связывает нечто сильное — то, за что Кит хотел держаться с таким же рвением, что и он.  
  
— Ладно, я понимаю, — Лэнс вздохнул, провел ладонью по волосам и собрал свои мысли воедино. — Тогда я ненадолго отправлюсь на Землю и вернусь к тебе через пару месяцев. Возможно, это пойдет на пользу нам обоим. От разлуки любовь горячей, верно? У тебя будет больше времени, чтобы узнать твою маму, а…  
  
— Нет, Лэнс. Ты не можешь сделать это, — с пылом перебил Кит. Несмотря на серьезность разговора, Лэнс улыбнулся. — Твое место на Земле.  
  
— Твое тоже, — возразил парень.  
  
Кит медленно покачал головой, отвернувшись к бескрайним просторам космоса. Его руки легли на согнутые колени. Лэнс нервно наблюдал, как он рассеянно перебирает пальцами.  
  
— Я никогда там нигде не вписывался. По крайней мере, не надолго. У меня не было друзей. Не думаю, что мое место на Земле.  
  
— Наверное, — протянул Лэнс. Кит повернул голову и посмотрел на профиль задумчиво уставившегося на звезды парня. Глазами он проследил длинный шрам, который пробегал от виска Лэнса к самой челюсти. Шатен повернулся и протянул ему руку. — Но твое место со мной. Поэтому я пойду туда же, куда и ты.  
  
— Лэнс, это… — Кит велел себе остановиться и сделать вдох. Было трудно не задохнуться, когда Лэнс сжал его руку и тихо улыбнулся.  
  
— Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я шел за тобой, тогда тебе придется расстаться со мной, — он пытался звучать небрежно, но его сердце болезненно билось в груди, а в желудке поднималась неприятная волна тошноты.  
  
Кит распахнул глаза, как будто эта мысль никогда не приходила ему в голову.  
  
— Я не могу!  
  
Лэнс не сдержался и улыбнулся из-за возмущенного лица Кита.  
  
— Тогда что ты собираешься делать? Отношения на расстоянии?  
  
— Ты должен порвать со мной, — нахмурился брюнет.  
  
— Я не хочу расставаться с тобой, — Лэнс очаровательно наклонил голову. — И что теперь?  
  
Кит закусил губу и отвел взгляд. Лэнс дал ему несколько секунд тишины, прежде чем продолжить:  
  
— Кит, если все дело в том, что ты думаешь, что я найду кого-то другого, когда мы вернемся на Землю, то этого не произойдет, — твердо сказал парень. Кит не посмотрел на него, но сжал руку в своей ладони. Он воспринял это как подтверждение. — Мы через многое прошли. Другие могли бы расстаться из-за этого, но нас это сделало только сильнее. Мы… Мы _сильные_. Если мы можем все еще любить друг друга, несмотря на горечь и потери, думаю, мы переживем поездку в Икею и споры из-за того, чья очередь готовить ужин.  
  
Лэнс с облегчением заметил, как уголки губ Кита дернулись вверх, как бы брюнет ни пытался скрыть это.  
  
— Что, если это единственная вещь, которая держит нас вместе? — прошептал Кит.  
  
Лэнс покачал головой и дождался, когда парень повернется к нему лицом.  
  
— Нет, — уверенно сказал он, не оставив места возражениям. — Мы уже говорили о том, чтобы завести семью. Это наш шанс. Я понимаю, что тебе страшно, но не смей говорить, что мы недостаточно сильны. Не ври мне прямо в лицо, Кит Когане!  
  
Наконец, Кит рассмеялся, и сердце Лэнса невесомо запнулось.  
  
— Я и не мечтал об этом, Лэнс МакКлейн, — брюнет ласково улыбнулся.  
  
— Значит, ты согласен познакомиться с моей семьей?  
  
Кит кивнул и улыбнулся.  
  
— Не могут же уроки испанского пройти даром.  
  


***

  
_— Тебе травяной или кофеиновый? — прозвучал голос Лэнса из кухни.  
  
Кит на секунду задумался.  
  
— Кофеиновый. У нас еще остался Йоркшир?  
  
Он услышал звук открывшегося ящика и недолгое копошение.  
  
— Конечно, детка.  
  
Кит замычал в знак того, что он услышал, и повернулся к окну. Лэнс продолжил напевать и двигаться по кухне.  
  
— Разговаривал сегодня со своей мамой? — спросил мужчина.  
  
Кит снова повернул голову в сторону источника вопроса.  
  
— Да. Она придет завтра.  
  
— Отлично! Она надолго останется?  
  
— Надеется, что да, — просто ответил Кит.  
  
Лэнс кивнул самому себе.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
Вскоре он вошел в гостиную с двумя дымящимися чашками в руках. Лэнс остановился в дверном проеме, наслаждаясь моментом. Он часто ловил себя на том, что просто любовался Китом. Иногда брюнет смеялся или улыбался и Лэнсу казалось, что его ударили прямо в грудь, от понимания, что не только он любил этого мужчину всем сердцем, но и Кит делал то же самое.  
  
Он все еще привыкал к подавляющим эмоциями, связанными с любовью. Если Лэнс думал, что со временем это исчезнет, то он глубоко ошибался. Он всегда мечтал об этом. О Ките, уютно свернувшемся на диване и ждущем свой чай, знающем, что он помнит его предпочтения в напитке, даже если никогда не спрашивал о них. Лэнс не сомневался, что, как только он передаст теплую кружку в его руки, Кит усмехнется и немножко подвинется, чтобы Лэнс сел рядом.  
  
Простые фантазии кубинца воплотились в жизнь после всех многочисленных отказов, которые нужны были ему, чтобы добраться до этого момента. Не то чтобы Киту, как и ему, никогда не разбивали сердце, но теперь все было по-другому. Теперь Кит был рядом, чтобы подмести разбросанные осколки и соединить их в новую фигуру, которая была лучше предыдущей. Лэнсу не нужно было подниматься после болезненных падений — у него был тот, на кого можно было всегда опереться. Тот, кто органично вписывался в его жизнь.  
  
Эта мысль заставила его улыбнуться, и он полностью шагнул в комнату. _   
  


***

  
Краткое описание Лэнса его дома и семьи не подготовило Кита к ошеломляющей реальности. Он знал большинство лиц и мог сопоставить с ними выученные имена, но казалось, что людей намного больше, когда они стояли прямо перед ним, а не смотрели на него с фотографий на телефоне Лэнса.  
  
Парень сказал, что его семья владела большим участком земли последние несколько поколений и что многие члены его родни остались жить там, но Кит не представлял масштабы территории. Что было не удивительно, так это то, что земля находилась почти на пляже, но не совсем. На ней стояло так много домов, что казалось, что там жило целое поселение, а не одна семья.  
  
Некоторые из домов были намного старше, а некоторые выглядели относительно новыми. Лэнс объяснил это тем, что они строили дополнительные здания по мере расширения семьи или передавали их по наследству, как, например, это сделала его абуэла, отдав свой дом недавно женившемуся двоюродному брату Лэнса и переехав к его старшему брату, Марко, чтобы помочь с новорожденным четвертым ребенком. Его жене пришлось вернуться на работу адвоката, отчего она не могла быть дома все время.  
  
От тура, что провел Лэнс, кружилась голова, однако семья его парня произвела отличное впечатление. Они узнали его, как они сказали, благодаря телевизору. Родителям пришлось отчитать младших членов большой семьи, когда те начали выпрашивать рассказать им истории о буднях _защитников Вселенной_! Не то чтобы Кит и Лэнс возражали.  
  
Лучшая часть дня состояла в возвращении в дом родителей шатена, где было намного тише. Мать Лэнса угощала его вкусной едой, улыбалась и так и норовила поцеловать в лоб. Сначала такое поведение сбило его с толку, однако позже он быстро привык к нему. Как ни странно, но лучше всех Кит поладил с отцом своего парня. Наверное, потому, что никто из них не разговаривал.  
  
Они могли провести несколько часов, сидя на стародавних садовых стульях и глядя на пейзаж, потягивая крепкий кубинский кофе, при этом не обмениваясь и словом.  
  
Кит никогда не забудет вечер, что произошел спустя несколько дней после их прибытия. Отец Лэнса неожиданно встал со стула и повернулся к Киту.  
  
— Ты мне нравишься, — сказал он. Кит был так изумлен, что ничего не ответил, однако в его груди расцвело приятное удивление. Мистер МакКлейн остановился в двери и оглянулся через плечо. — Ты делаешь его счастливым, — добавил он, прежде чем шагнуть внутрь. Кит сидел во дворе еще двадцать минут, нежась на теплом воздухе.  
  
Тогда он понял, что хочет крыльцо, на котором можно было бы сидеть по вечерам.  
  
— Ладно, что ты хочешь еще? — спросил Лэнс, задумчиво грызя конец ручки. Список необходимых вещей для их дома пока полностью состоял из предложений шатена. Веранда была единственным внесением Кита.  
  
Парень просто пожал плечами. Лэнс вздохнул, откинулся на спинку стула и рассеянно постучал ручкой по поверхности стола. Скрестив ноги, Кит сидел на кровати в их временной спальне. С его волос все еще капали маленькие капли воды после недавнего душа.  
  
— Давай, ты должен хотеть что-то еще, — подтолкнул его Лэнс. — Ты беспокоишься из-за денег? Правительство даст сколько необходимо, тем более нам не нужно платить за землю.  
  
Кит покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, я просто не могу ничего придумать. Я жил в хижине, и меня все устраивало. Мне правда ничего не нужно.  
  
Для него было странным обсуждать эту тему. Когда Лэнс впервые поднял вопрос того, что им, вероятно, повезет иметь собственный дом, он спросил Кита, хочет он построить собственный домик на участке его семьи или же купить уже готовый где-нибудь в другом месте.  
  
Тон, которым он это спрашивал, дал Киту понять, что он готов переехать, чтобы сделать брюнета счастливым. Однако он быстро заверил Лэнса, что им лучше остаться и построить дом здесь. Так они смогут быть ближе к его семье, как, Кит знал, он и хотел, да и не то чтобы у Кита на примете было какое-то определенное место. Тогда Лэнс казался очень счастливым.  
  
Кубинец ахнул от притворного возмущения.  
  
— Ты намекаешь на то, что я слишком требовательный? — поинтересовался он деловито недовольным голосом.  
  
— Так и есть, — насмешливо протянул Кит.  
  
Лэнс снова недоверчиво задохнулся, бросив ручку в брюнета. Она отскочила от его колена и приземлилась на подушку.  
  
— Теперь твоя ручка у меня, — усмехнулся Кит, поднимая предмет и с озорством размахивая им из стороны в сторону.  
  
— Шути сколько хочешь, у меня есть еще, — Лэнс высунул язык, открывая ящик стола и вытаскивая новую ручку, чтобы помахать ею перед лицом парня. Он подвинул стул ближе к столу и снова оглядел список задумчивым взглядом. — Как насчет домашнего тренажерного зала или тренировочной комнаты? — предложил Лэнс, снова взглянув на своего парня. — Ты проводил там много времени на корабле.  
  
Кит кивнул, немного оживившись.  
  
— Эм, да. Было бы круто. А ты будешь им пользоваться?  
  
— Нет, — Лэнс безразлично пожал одним плечом и небрежно махнул рукой. — Может, немного. Я предпочитаю бег и плаванье. Давай поставим беговую дорожку? Тебе можно купить гантели и те деревянные штуки, которые ты бьешь.  
  
Кит нахмурился.  
  
— Постой… Ты про манекен Вин-Чун?  
  
— Да, — Лэнс кивнул. — Знаешь, всякое такое.  
  
Кит закусил губу.  
  
— Но если ты не будешь пользоваться ими, то…  
  
— Это и твой дом тоже, — напомнил ему Лэнс. Неожиданно его лицо загорелось, и он добавил: — Большой гараж. Ты же занимаешься механикой для моей семьи. Было бы неплохо иметь личное место, да?  
  
— На самом деле, да… — Кит застенчиво кивнул головой. Он не думал об этом, однако мысль о том, чтобы иметь спортзал или большой гараж в собственном доме, была приятна. Он больше привык перебиваться тем, что было под рукой. Было странно думать, что он может создать что-то такого масштаба только для себя одного.  
  
Лэнс закончил добавлять этот пункт и откинул ручку, отчего она громко отскочила от стола и откатилась.  
  
— Эй, я тут подумал… — медленно начал он. Парень все еще не поворачивался в сторону Кита.  
  
— Да? — брюнет издал заинтересованный звук, чтобы подстегнуть Лэнса продолжить.  
  
— Ты беспокоишься из-за строительства дома, потому что не уверен, что останешься?  
  
Кит молчал слишком долго, чтобы любое отрицание было правдоподобным. Он сглотнул, когда Лэнс полностью повернулся к нему, уперев обе ноги на пол и прислонившись локтями к коленям.  
  
— Я просто знаю, что раньше у тебя были проблемы. Ты не мог представить свое будущее с кем-то другим и все такое. Я не принимаю это на свой счет, потому что ты сказал не делать этого, и я полностью тебе доверяю. Я просто хочу знать… чувствуешь ли ты это до сих пор? — Лэнс поднял взгляд, до этого упирающийся в ноги, чтобы встретиться с глазами Кита.  
  
— Да… — пробормотал брюнет, уставившись на свои руки. Он знал, что ни в чем не виноват, но не мог избавиться от чувства вины за то, что скрывал такие вещи от своего парня. — Я люблю тебя и очень, очень хочу, чтобы мы жили вместе, но я боюсь, что ты изменишь привычный образ жизни, чтобы подстроиться под меня, а потом разлюбишь меня и будешь злиться, что я испортил твою жизнь.  
  
Во время своего монолога Кит даже не заметил, что Лэнс встал, но неожиданно он сел рядом с ним, обернув руку вокруг его плеча. Шатен вздохнул и провел ладонью к его запястью, прежде чем переплести их пальцы.  
  
— Конечно, я могу говорить, что этого никогда не произойдет, хоть до посинения, но я знаю, что, что бы я ни сказал, не изменит того, что с тобой произошло. Ты не виноват, что так думаешь. Просто так вышло, — мягко говорил Лэнс ему на ухо, прежде чем замолчать и прижаться губами к его виску. — Я тоже очень сильно тебя люблю. И я знаю, что мы будем вместе всегда, я знаю это. Ну, а пока… просто не беспокойся, ладно? Я не буду злиться и ни за что не разлюблю тебя.  
  
Кит насмешливо поднял бровь, и Лэнс позволил себе улыбнуться.  
  
— Давай наслаждаться тем, что у нас есть, — мягко сказал шатен, придвигаясь чуть ближе и опоясывая талию Кита руками. — Знаю, дом — это большой шаг, но, если честно, это все, чего я когда-либо хотел. Ты — все, чего я когда-либо хотел.  
  
Кит звонко рассмеялся:  
  
— Не могу поверить, что ты такой сопливый!  
  
— Эй! — с негодование воскликнул Лэнс. — Я изливаю тебе свое сердце, засранец!  
  
Кит засмеялся еще громче, пока Лэнс не нахмурился.  
  
— Тебе смешно? Сейчас ты у меня посмеешься!  
  
Кит взвизгнул, когда парень потянулся к его бокам, безжалостно щекоча длинными пальцами.  
  


***

  
_Кит повернул голову, когда услышал приближающиеся шаги. Он стеснительно улыбнулся и отвернулся к телевизору, который был все еще выключен. Лэнс попросил его найти какой-нибудь интересный фильм, но мужчина так увлекся дождем, что даже забыл взять пульт.  
  
— Смотришь на дождь? — Лэнс усмехнулся. Он остановился перед Китом и аккуратно протянул ему чашку. — Осторожно, горячий.  
  
— Серьезно? — саркастично спросил брюнет. Лэнс в ответ закатил глаза.  
  
Кит бережно принял чашку и обернул вокруг нее руки, греясь теплом. Он благодарно улыбнулся кубинцу и подвинулся, в приглашающем жесте откидывая одеяло.  
  
Ухмыляясь, Лэнс поцеловал его в щеку и сел на диван. Кит обернул плед вокруг их плеч и привалился к боку шатена.  
  
Медленно двигаясь, он поднял руку и нежно провел пальцем по неровному шраму на загорелой щеке.  
  
Уголки губ Лэнса дернулись вверх под его прикосновением.  
  
— Любуешься моим грубым и мужественным профилем? — ехидно спросил он, перебрасывая руку через плечо Кита.  
  
Брюнет закатил глаза, но все равно улыбнулся и кивнул.  
  
— Да. Он мне нравится.  
  
Лэнс улыбнулся еще шире, делая глоток чая, чтобы скрыть румянец. Кит улыбнулся, потираясь кончиком носа о плечо мужчины.  
  
Это было не совсем правдой. Хоть он и любил каждую часть Лэнса, Кит чувствовал боль в груди каждый раз, когда смотрел на шрам. Дело было не совсем в нем, потому что, если честно, он придавал кубинцу резкости и привлекательности. Просто Кит знал, как он получил его. Он помнил, как лицо Лэнса истекало кровью, пока он заверял Кита, что все не так уж и плохо. Брюнет видел боль в его голубых глазах, но Лэнс заставлял себя улыбаться и не волновать Кита еще больше.  
  
Позднее Лэнс не переставал говорить, какой «крутой» у него рубец и как «дамочки тащатся по большим шрамам!» Он даже не признавался Киту, что на самом деле весьма стеснялся подобного новшества. По какой-то причине Лэнс думал, что шрам омрачнял его внешний вид. Конечно, остальные так не считали, но объяснять это Лэнсу было все равно что спорить с кирпичной стеной. Кит знал это из первых рук. Потому, когда он видел, что мужчина неосознанно отворачивал эту сторону лица и болезненно морщился, когда замечал на себе чужой взгляд, Кит даже не пытался убедить его в обратном.  
  
Вместо этого он проводил кончиком языка по его шраму и оставлял влажные поцелуи на челюсти Лэнса, когда они оставались наедине, и шепотом сообщал, каким сексуальным был этот элемент его внешности._   
  


***

  
Это неправда…  
  
Неправда…  
  
Но такое уже происходило…  
  
Нет, это не могло происходить и сейчас…  
  
Лэнс перестал дышать, распахнув лихорадочно озиравшиеся в темноте глаза. Сердце билось как сумасшедшее, отчего в ушах стоял повторяющийся надрывный стук. Он напрягся, пытаясь уловить звук того, что могло скрываться в беспросветности комнаты, в которой он спал со своим парнем.  
  
Медленно, Лэнс вернулся в сознание, вернулся в свое тело, способное двигаться вновь. Он осторожно сел, чувствуя пульсацию в голове. Во рту было ужасно сухо, а кожа казалась слишком теплой и холодной одновременно.  
  
— Лэнс?  
  
Голос, произнесший его имя, был тихий и мягкий. Услышав его, мужчина почувствовал стыд. Он не ответил, надеясь, что Кит подумает, будто он спит, и вернется ко сну.  
  
Но не тут-то было.  
  
Лэнс вздохнул, когда Кит сдвинулся и медленно сел. Кончики его пальцев коснулись плеча шатена, робко и неуверенно. Он не ответил.  
  
— Лэнс? — снова попытался Кит, подвигаясь ближе и обвивая талию мужчины руками. Он почувствовал, как подбородок брюнета упал на его плечо, и поднял руку к темным прядям, что щекотали его щеку. Волосы Кита отросли за время, что они пробыли в космосе, и обычно он собирал их в хвост или пучок, но на ночь оставлял распущенными, чтобы Лэнс мог проводить по ним пальцами.  
  
Шатен тяжело вздохнул и отвернул голову.  
  
— Прости, — пробормотал он. — Ложись спать.  
  
Кит поначалу не ответил, прислонившись к его плечу, и невесомо коснулся губами длинного рубца на лице. Лэнс инстинктивно отдернул голову. Этого жеста хватило Киту, чтобы понять.  
  
— Кошмар? — тихо спросил он. Лэнс кивнул.  
  
Мужчина не спрашивал, о чем он. Лэнсу снился повторяющийся страшный сон о том времени, когда галра похитили его и оставили шрам в качестве напоминания.  
  
Кит чуть крепче сжал его в объятиях и придвинулся ближе. Тело Лэнса было все еще напряжено, не позволяя себе расслабиться. Кит поцеловал его в макушку и скользнул к краю кровати, перебравшись через шатена.  
  
Он слышал, как в соседней комнате ненадолго включился кран, после чего Кит вернулся в спальню со стаканом воды. Лэнс без слов принял его, и брюнет снова переполз на свою сторону кровати. К тому времени, как он забрался под одеяло, Лэнс оторвался от стакана и прижал колени к груди, обняв их руками. По крайней мере, в их собственном доме ему не приходилось с позором будить своих родителей очередным кошмаром, но эта мысль не приносила много пользы.  
  
Кит знал, что сейчас не стоит спрашивать, хочет ли Лэнс поговорить об этом. Мужчина был благодарен. Он ненавидел, когда Кит видел его в таком состоянии, он хотел быть сильным для своего парня. Он знал, что Киту тоже снятся кошмары, сюжет которых разворачивался в том времени, когда они еще не были в космосе. До появления Лэнса у брюнета была трудная жизнь, и он заслужил сильного и храброго возлюбленного, возле которого он чувствовал бы себя в безопасности. А не того, кто просыпался посреди ночи, покрытый потом и настолько испуганный, что не мог говорить.  
  
Кит, казалось, не понимал этого.  
  
Кит забрался под руку Лэнса, поднимая ее и перебрасывая через свое плечо. Руки брюнета обвились вокруг него, и он почувствовал мягкий поцелуй на своей голой коже.  
  
— Ложись спать, — снова попробовал Лэнс. Кит пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и укрепил хватку на своем парне.  
  
Они молчали, Кит ждал, когда тело мужчины полностью расслабится и растает в его объятиях. Даже после того, как они вернулись на Землю, Лэнс с трудом позволял наслаждаться себе ласковыми руками своего парня после плохих кошмаров. Он шутил, что это кубинская кровь заставляет его держать все в себе, но Кит просто хотел знать, почему их роли в этой ситуации резко поменялись. Теперь он понимал, каким разочарованным чувствовал себя Лэнс, когда в свое время Кит не позволял ему помочь себе.  
  
— Все хорошо, малыш синий, — прошептал Кит, нежно поглаживая бока шатена большими пальцами. Лэнс опустил взгляд на стакан в его руке.  
  
— Нет, не хорошо.  
  
— Всем снятся кошмары. Даже Широ, — продолжил Кит, игнорируя вмешательство мужчины. — Все в порядке, Лэнс. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы иногда бояться. Это не значит, что ты не смелый.  
  
— Все не в порядке, — повторил Лэнса, сжав губы и до сих пор отказываясь смотреть на Кита. — Я хочу, чтобы ты мог положиться на меня и чувствовал себя в безопасности рядом со мной, но я не могу перестать вести себя как ребенок!  
  
Его голос становился всё громче и громче, пока, наконец, на последнем слове он не швырнул стакан на пол. Еще немного — и он бы, наверное, разлетелся на тысячи осколков. Однако стакан издал громкий звук и остановился.  
  
Кит инстинктивно дернулся, моментально отстраняясь от Лэнса.  
  
— Блять! Мне жаль! — голос мужчины был все еще слишком громкий, но Кит просто улыбнулся, снова приближаясь.  
  
— Я знаю. Все хорошо, — мягко сказал он, пытаясь убедить Лэнса опуститься до такого же тона.  
  
Нет, на самом деле все не было хорошо. Лэнс знал о реакции Кита на громкие звуки и резкие голоса, особенно в такие моменты, когда его нервы были на пределе, а сам он был уставшим. От этого он чувствовал себя еще хуже. Застонав, Лэнс уронил голову на руки.  
  
— Я, наверное, пойду спать на диван, — пробормотал он, поднимая голову. Мужчина попытался встать, но Кит укрепил хватку в порыве слепой паники.  
  
— Нет! Не уходи! — воскликнул он.  
  
Лэнс озадаченно моргнул, повернулся и увидел широко распахнутые глаза Кита, в которых отражался настоящий ужас.  
  
— Эй, детка, все хорошо, — пробормотал он, придвигаясь ближе. Лэнс обхватил его лицо ладонью, нежно проводя большим пальцем по щеке. — Я буду недалеко.  
  
— Не уходи, — снова произнес Кит, на этот раз намного тише. — Я не могу спать без тебя… Пожалуйста… — к концу предложения его голос затих, а глаза опустились к одеялу.  
  
— Какая разница? — горько спросил Лэнс. — Я все равно не могу заставить тебя чувствовать себя в безопасности. Не тогда, когда я такой.  
  
— Конечно же, я чувствую себя в безопасности рядом с тобой, — прошептал Кит. Он наклонился и коснулся своим носом нос Лэнса. — Ты единственный человек, с которым я полностью чувствую себя в безопасности.  
  
Лэнс недоверчиво фыркнул.  
  
— Это правда, — возразил Кит, продолжая говорить мягким голосом. — Я видел тебя в действии миллион раз. Ты приходишь, когда это важно, и защищаешь меня, когда мне это нужно. Всегда.  
  
Лэнс ничего не сказал, но он, казалось, размышлял над его словами. Он очень надеялся, что все, сказанное им, — правда. Мужчина знал, что Кит прав: он всегда защищал его, и брюнет тоже прикрывал его спину, но иногда страх заставлял его чувствовать себя слабым и бесполезным.  
  
— Все хорошо, малыш синий, — сказал Кит, казалось бы, в тысячный раз за эту ночь. Лэнс, наконец, позволил себе расслабиться в руках своего парня.  
  
Прошло около двадцати минут, когда они снова легли, свернувшись в объятиях друг друга.  
  
— Я тут подумал… — прошептал в темноту Кит, плавно проводя пальцами по волосам Лэнса. — Широ завел себе служебную собаку. Может, и нам нужно?  
  
— Служебную собаку? — Лэнс нахмурился. Он почувствовал, как Кит тихо пожал плечами.  
  
— Любую собаку. У нас теперь есть место. Мы есть друг у друга, и нам повезло, но… Широ говорит, что она правда помогает ему, когда он не может разговаривать с другим человеком или хочет просто посидеть с кем-то в тишине. Он сказал, что перенимает ее настрой. Когда он нервничает и боится, то смотрит на то, какая она спокойная, как будто ничего не происходит.  
  
Лэнс не был против завести собаку, но он всегда думал, что Кит, скорее, кошатник.  
  
— Просто подумай об этом, — пробормотал Кит, прежде чем закрыть глаза. Лэнс почувствовал очередной поцелуй в висок, в то время как нежные пальцы продолжали гладить его по волосам.  
  
Он заснул под звук тихого мычания на ухо.  
  


***

  
_— Хочешь включить телевизор? — спросил Кит, поднимая голову, чтобы посмотреть на Лэнса.  
  
— Нет, — мужчина улыбнулся и потерся подбородком о висок Кита. — Это успокаивает больше, — правда была в том, что ему было все равно, чем они занимаются, пока брюнет обнимается с ним. Сколько бы времени ни прошло, Лэнс все еще помнил, как когда-то такие мелочи вызывали у них большие трудности. Теперь это казалось чем-то естественным: было так просто обернуть руки вокруг друг друга, взять чужую ладонь в свою или провести пальцами по мягким волосам, когда хотелось.  
  
Кит улыбнулся в ответ. Эта улыбка, насколько знал Лэнс, означала, что он хочет поцелуй. Так как голова брюнета лежала на его плече и была немного наклонена вверх, ему не пришлось много двигаться. Стоило лишь сократить последнюю дистанцию и прижаться к губам Кита в мягком, целомудренном поцелуе.  
  
Удовлетворенный, Кит снова отвернулся к окну. Он лениво барабанил пальцами по своей чашке, отчего серебряное кольцо тихо звякало о керамику. Лэнс взглянул на украшение, взял чашку в другую руку, а первую — закинул на спинку дивана.  
  
Кит замычал, почувствовав чужую ладонь на своей, которая подушечкой пальца провела по его кольцу. Кит выставил пальцы, чтобы его муж мог повозиться с ним и повернуть голубой камушек к ним лицом.  
  
— Помнишь нашу свадьбу, котенок? — мечтательно улыбнулся Лэнс.  
  
— Конечно, — Кит фыркнул.  
  
Они устроили традиционную католическую службу, чтобы удовлетворить семью Лэнса, и мать Кита пришла с несколькими членами Клинка. Плачущая галра могла соперничать с громкими рыданиями бабушки Лэнса.  
  
Шатен просто рассмеялся и игриво укусил его за ухо.  
  
— Ну ладно, умник. А помнишь, как я сделал тебе предложение?  
  
Кит застонал, роняя голову, чтобы занавес темных волос прикрыл его лицо. Лэнс засмеялся еще громче и показательно потянулся к заднему карману, чтобы вытащить телефон.  
  
— У меня есть видео, если тебе нужно освежить память.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не надо, — снова застенал Кит. Он придвинулся к боку своего мужа и спрятал лицо в его шее. — Ты когда-нибудь забудешь об этом?  
  
— Прости, детка, — Лэнс усмехнулся и поцеловал его в макушку. — Без шансов._   
  


***

  
Киту всегда нравилось быть на открытом воздухе.  
  
Он был рад, что земли семьи МакКлейнов были не в городе, и, хоть ему нравилось проводить целые дни на пляже со своим парнем, поход в скалы был свежим глотком воздуха. Единственные звуки принадлежали чирикающим птицам и разнообразию животных, включая их собаку Карамельку.  
  
Она была милой смесью шоколадного лабрадора и пушистого ньюфа со светло-карими глазами, которые вдохновили их на это имя, и большим носом, который навязчиво подталкивал руку Кита, пока он не улыбнулся и погладил ее по огромной голове. Не осознавая собственных размеров и силы, она возбужденно прыгала вокруг него, терлась о его ноги и смотрела на Кита с таким нескрываемым обожанием, что ему было бы неловко, не привыкни он к тому же самому выражению на лице своего парня.  
  
— Осторожнее, девочка! — Кит рассмеялся, похлопывая ее по массивному боку. Собака издала что-то вроде скулежа и гавканья, что Лэнс принял за попытку поддержать разговор.  
  
— Пытаешься столкнуть моего парня с обрыва? — насмешливо спросил ее Лэнс. Мужчина нагнал их, погладил животное по голове и переплел пальцы с Китом.  
  
— Может, она хочет забрать тебя себе, — пошутил брюнет.  
  
Лэнс еще громче рассмеялся над тем, что этот комментарий был вполне оправдан. Это было что-то вроде шутки, которую понимали только они, которая состояла в том, что Кит притворялся, что, в отличие от Лэнса, он не был увлечен Карамелькой так сильно. Несмотря на то, что он и предложил завести ее.  
  
Хоть Лэнс и увидел ее в приюте для собак первый, тоще и намного страшнее, чем сейчас, это Кит влюбился в нее с первого взгляда. Конечно, она не была обученной служебной собакой, но Карамельке не нужна была дрессировка. Она словно знала, что нужно делать. Знала, когда им нужен был верный друг, а когда — отвлечься от окружающего мира или побыть наедине.  
  
Карамелька гавкнула и подбежала к сестре Лэнса Веронике.  
  
 — Я пойду немного вперед, — сказала она, кивнув в сторону пролегающей вдаль тропинки.  
  
Лэнс кивнул, обменявшись с ней какими-то странными взглядами. Кит не знал, что это означает, но он уже привык к тому, что братьям и сестрам МакКлейнам не нужны были вербальные разговоры, так как они могли передать друг другу мысли с помощью взгляда. Он просто повернулся к раскинувшемуся над обрывом виду и глубоко вдохнул свежий воздух.  
  
— Пойдем, Карамелька, — Вероника посвистела, и собака побежала за ней.  
  
Лэнс наблюдал, как они уходят, и повернулся к своему парню.  
  
— Вот мы и остались одни.  
  
— Хочешь сбросить меня с обрыва? — игриво спросил Кит, уголок его рта выгнулся в небольшую ухмылку. Лэнс засмеялся, притягивая брюнета к своему боку.  
  
— Никогда, детка.  
  
Кит усмехнулся и позволил поцеловать себя. Они стояли несколько минут, обнимая друг друга и глядя на раскинувшийся внизу океан. Кит все еще не знал, как его жизнь превратилась в это, но он не собирался жаловаться.  
  
— Может, пойдем? — спросил Кит, отступая от объятий Лэнса.  
  
— Да, только секундочку. Я должен сначала кое-что сделать, — мужчина кивнул. Он убрал руки с боков Кита и присел на одно колено. Кит сделал несколько шагов назад, чтобы не мешать ему завязывать шнурки. Он снова повернулся к океану, слушая копошения Лэнса.  
  
После этого на несколько секунд залегла глубокая тишина, прежде чем мужчина спросил:  
  
— Кит? — его голос звучал так, будто он едва сдерживал смех.  
  
— Что? — спросил Кит, поворачиваясь и медленно засовывая руки в карманы. — Закончил с обувью?  
  
Лэнс все еще стоял на одном колене, глядя на него с нескрываемым весельем. Глаза Кита с запозданием опустились от его лица к предмету, что он держал в руках, прежде чем вернуться на место. Он открыл и закрыл рот, после чего, казалось, все понял.  
  
— О, очень смешно, — Кит фыркнул.  
  
— Что? — спросил Лэнс, на чьем лице отразилось секундное удивление.  
  
— Фальшивое кольцо? Притворяешься, что делаешь мне предложение?  
  
Лэнс опустил взгляд на кольцо, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Кита.  
  
— Оно настоящее.  
  
Рот Кита снова открылся, а затем закрылся.  
  
— Кит Когане, паладин номер один моего сердца и любовь всей моей жизни, ты будешь моим космическим рейнджером-партнером до конца наших дней?  
  
Кит моргнул, его губы готовы были сложиться в слово «да», когда он остановился.  
  
— Ты же не скажешь: «Попался!» — когда я скажу да? — спросил Кит, подозрительно прищурив глаза.  
  
Лэнс изо всех сил пытался не рассмеяться.  
  
— Нет! Ты правда думаешь, что я бы сделал это?  
  
— Возможно, — Кит пожал плечами.  
  
— Чтобы высмеять то, что ты хочешь выйти за меня замуж?! — растерянно воскликнул Лэнс. Он чуть не разразился в приступе хохота, когда кто-то опередил его.  
  
— О, боже! Это худшее предложение в мире! — раздался смеющийся голос Вероники из-за деревьев, где она стояла, держа телефон и записывая происходящее на видео.  
  
— О, боже, — выдохнул Кит, наконец, понимая, что Лэнс говорил правду. — О, боже, — мужчина прикрыл лицо ладонями. — О, боже… Лэнс! — шатен рассмеялся, все еще стоя на одном колене, протягивая кольцо.  
  
— Ты можешь просто ответить? Я схожу с ума. И я говорю не только о колене, но да, оно тоже болит. Я очень нервничал и хотел сделать это уже несколько месяцев, но я не знал, как ты к этому отнесешься. Ты не хотел заводить тему, когда я делал намеки. Если это значит нет, то все хорошо. Я имею в виду, все нормально, очевидно, конечно, все нормально, но…  
  
— Лэнс! — выкрикнул Кит, стоя с красным, как помидор, лицом. — Да! Пожалуйста, сейчас же замолчи, господи! Да, я выйду за тебя!  
  
Лэнс засветился от радости, встал на ноги и плавно надел кольцо на палец Кита, прежде чем притянуть его в объятия.  
  
— Слава богу, — с дрожащим смехом выдохнул он. — Ты не мог бы сказать это еще раз?  
  
— Да!  
  


***

  
_— Вся твоя семья смеялась надо мной, когда смотрела видео, — Кит надулся, сжимаясь под боком своего мужа.  
  
— Разве их можно винить? — Лэнс поднял бровь, проводя рукой по волосам брюнета.  
  
Кит собирался ответить, когда звуки шагов заставили их обоих повернуться к дверному проему. Карамелька выжидательно размахивала хвостом, пока Лэнс не похлопал по дивану, и она запрыгнула на подушки.  
  
— Успокойся, девочка, — нежно сказал Лэнс, когда она свернулась калачиком. Собака тяжело вздохнула и привалилась к боку шатена.  
  
— Ах, как хорошо в окружении моих любимых партнеров по объятиям, — Лэнс ухмыльнулся самому себе. От этого Кит тоже улыбнулся. Они лежали на диване все вместе, слушая шум дождя и нежась в безграничной любви и тепле, прежде чем Лэнс заговорил:  
  
— Знаешь, я все еще удивлен, что ты думал, что я буду смеяться над тобой за то, что ты хотел выйти за меня, — протянул он.  
  
— Знаю, знаю, — Кит закатил глаза. — Это было глупо…  
  
Он знал, что в свое время это задело чувства Лэнса, но он заверил своего мужа, что дело было не в нем, а в самом Ките.  
  
— Просто… Даже несмотря на все эти намеки, мы говорили об этом… Когда? За пару недель до этого? — Лэнс опустил взгляд на Кита, задумчиво хмуря брови.  
  
Брюнет рассеянно протянул руку и проследил шрам кончиком пальца, прежде чем поцеловать мужа в щеку.  
  
— Да, знаю, — он пожал плечами. — Что я могу сказать? Ты знал, что я идиот, когда начал со мной встречаться._   
  


***

  
Лэнс думал: может, он придает этому слишком большое значение. Все-таки это было для него не в первый и уж точно не в последний раз.  
  
Он следил за Китом, который раскладывал продукты, которые они только что купили. Мужчина поднял взгляд, когда Лэнс поставил последний пакет на кухонный стол.  
  
— Последний? — спросил Кит, наклоняя голову к сумкам.  
  
— Да, — ответил Лэнс. Он все еще не двигался, прислонившись к тумбе. Кит закончил переставлять продукты в холодильнике, чтобы освободить место покупкам, и повернулся к своему парню. На его лице немедленно отразилось хмурое выражение, которое, если честно, больше напоминало милое недовольство. Лэнс расплылся в улыбке.  
  
— Чего улыбаешься, ленивая задница? — без злобы в словах спросил Кит.  
  
Лэнс только рассмеялся, и брюнет показательно закатил глаза, отталкивая шатена бедром, чтобы пройти к пакетам, которые он еще не разобрал.  
  
— И почему ты так долго? Ждал, когда я все разберу?  
  
— Но ты лучше меня знаешь, куда что класть, — Лэнс ухмыльнулся и прикусил нижнюю губу, когда Кит пробормотал что-то под нос. Он закончил с последними продуктами и передал Лэнсу пустые пакеты, чтобы тот положил их под раковину.  
  
— Вообще-то, я разговаривал с tía Майей, — сказал мужчина, комкая пакеты и следуя молчаливой просьбе второй половинки. — Она просила передать тебе спасибо за то что, ты сменил термостат на ее машине.  
  
— Мелочи, — автоматически сказал Кит. Он все еще не поворачивался к Лэнсу, но тот знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы идеально представить румянец на его лице. — Я выяснил, в чем проблема. В мастерской на это ушло бы около часа, когда я сделал это за десять минут.  
  
— И все же, — Лэнс пожал плечами, подходя к своему парню и со спины оборачивая вокруг него руки. Он сжал талию Кита, прижимая его к своей груди. — Она оценила это. Как и я.  
  
— Ты?  
  
Это заставило Кита, наконец, посмотреть на него, бросив попытку скрыть красное лицо. Он поднял темную густую бровь в вопросительном жесте. Лэнс кивнул, убрал длинные волосы с его лба и поцеловал в приподнятую бровь.  
  
— Я, — подтвердил он.  
  
— Почему? — подозрительно спросил Кит. Лэнс рассмеялся, разворачивая его к себе лицом. Шатен вырос еще на несколько сантиметров, которые дали ему преимущество в росте над Китом, которым он любил пользоваться. Например, целовать его в лоб, как сейчас, с удовольствием наблюдая, как лицо Кита стало еще краснее.  
  
— Потому что, — объяснил мужчина, как самую очевидную вещь на свете, — ты выделил время, чтобы помочь моей тетушке. Я ценю это и то, что ты вылезаешь из своей скорлупы, чтобы быть частью моей семьи.  
  
Кит моргнул, прежде чем наклонить голову.  
  
— Меняя термостат?  
  
Лэнс рассмеялся так сильно, что фыркнул, отчего Кит улыбнулся и выпустил смешок, даже если не до конца понимал шутку.  
  
— Ты не помнишь, как, когда ты впервые сюда попал, ты сомневался, что познакомишься со всеми? Как будто ты не был уверен, что останешься. Знаю, ты ничего не говорил, и, может, я сам себе придумал, но… — Лэнс остановился, смущенно потирая заднюю часть шеи. — Такое чувство, будто ты принял нас.  
  
— Конечно, — быстро ответил Кит. — Я просто волновался, что… Ну, ты знаешь, какой я. Как я относился к дому… — он замолчал, оглядывая кухню. Она была милой, но они все еще работали над декором. К счастью, Лэнсу нравился сам процесс, а Кит просто любил ходить по магазинам, держаться за руки и спорить из-за мелочей.  
  
— Я знаю, — Лэнс нежно улыбнулся, кладя руки на бедра Кита. Казалось, он ждал, когда брюнет продолжит.  
  
— Я боялся, что они поймут... Что они увидят, что я… Что я недостаточно хорош для тебя. И не захотят, чтобы я был частью их семьи. У меня никогда не было людей, которые хотели бы, чтобы я остался, но раньше мне было все равно. Большинство приемных домов были более-менее одинаковыми. В некоторых было лучше. Просто мне… странно думать о каком-то месте как о своем или признавать, что я хочу где-то остаться. От этого всегда труднее уходить, — Кит закончил, выглядя невероятно смущенным.  
  
Несмотря на то, что его сердце болело, выражение лица Лэнса было нейтральным. Он кивнул. Конечно, он уже знал это, они с брюнетом пробыли вместе достаточно долго, чтобы парень открылся, и, конечно же, Лэнс умел читать между строк. И все же он поощрял Кита открываться и выражать свои мысли и чувства еще больше. Сначала ему приходилось вытягивать это чуть ли не клещами, но теперь Кит привык.  
  
— Я люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы ты был частью моей семьи, — мягко сказал Лэнс, зачесывая волосы Кита назад. — Много людей говорили мне, что они видят, как сильно я люблю тебя, когда смотрю на тебя, и они видят в тебе то же самое.  
  
Кит покраснел, собираясь что-то ответить, но Лэнс перебил его.  
  
— Моя abuela сказала, что ты смотришь на меня так же, — он покраснел, прочищая горло. Сейчас было намного проще говорить Киту, как сильно он заботился о нем. Но совершенно другое дело — знать, что Кит чувствует то же самое. Лэнс с трудом укладывал это в голове. Кит кивнул в знак подтверждения, расслабив плечи.  
  
— Она сказала, что именно поэтому ты ей очень нравишься, — продолжил шатен. — И моей Мama. Потому что они видят, как сильно ты заботишься обо мне, у тебя доброе сердце, и ты делаешь меня счастливым. Это все, что имеет для них значения.  
  
— У них не очень высокие стандарты, — сухо произнес Кит.  
  
Лэнс рассмеялся, крепче сжимая бедра брюнета. Его парень улыбнулся, придвигаясь ближе в объятия.  
  
— Эй, они никогда никого не одобряли подобным образом, так что эти качества более редки, чем ты думаешь.  
  
Кит недоверчиво поднял бровь, и Лэнс фыркнул, целуя его в уголок рта. Кит улыбнулся, сокращая последнее пространство между ними, чтобы опустить щеку на плечо парня. Рука того автоматически легла на его затылок. Они стояли в уютной тишине, которой Лэнс воспользовался, чтобы подразнить Кита.  
  
— На самом деле, моя abuela любит тебя настолько сильно, что не перестает спрашивать меня, когда мы подарим ей правнуков, — небрежно произнес он, но Кит слышал самодовольную улыбку в его голосе.  
  
Он не только покраснел из-за этого комментария, но и вспомнил, как они объявили, что собираются жить вместе, а брат Лэнса, Марко, шутливо произнес, что следующий шаг в их отношениях — это дети. Миссис МакКлейн тогда так быстро повернула голову в их сторону, что они всерьез испугались за ее шею, но ее выражение было таким ярким и преисполненным надеждой. Женщина разочарованно сдулась, когда Лэнс начал быстро отнекиваться. Кит ничего не ответил и просто неловко отвернулся.  
  
С разрешения Кита, шатен оттащил свою семью в сторону и объяснил им, что для них это была щекотливая тема после потери первого ребенка, который был зачат еще до того, как они изучили инопланетную биологию Кита.  
  
Конечно, его семья с пониманием отнеслась к этой истории и хотела подбодрить их, но Лэнс попросил ничего не говорить при Ките. Они держали свое слово и по сей день и ничего не упоминали при нем. Однако Лэнс почти ежедневно подвергался нападению слезливых просьб со стороны своих мамы и бабушки. Не то чтобы он возражал. В последнее время он все чаще задумывался об этом. И, кстати, им повезло: из чего бы ни состояли алтеианские противозачаточные, они справлялись со своим заданием, и теперь их контрацептивы были более надежны.  
  
— Как современно с ее стороны, — попытался пошутить Кит. — Я думал, она скажет тебе дождаться свадьбы.  
  
Лэнс усмехнулся, пряча лицо в волосах парня.  
  
— Да, но мы все равно уже сделали все по порядку. Съехались и все такое.  
  
— Именно, — произнес Кит. Они стояли в таком положении еще несколько минут, прежде чем брюнет неохотно отстранился. — Мне нужно готовить ужин.  
  
— Я сам приготовлю его, — заверил его Лэнс, с игривой ухмылкой прогоняя Кита в гостиную. — Все-таки ты разобрал пакеты.  
  
— Да. Разобрал, — важно согласился парень, запрыгивая на высокий стул, что стоял на кухонном островке. Ему всегда нравилось смотреть, как Лэнс готовит. Он всегда дразнил кубинца за то, что тот никогда не мог усидеть на месте и вечно пританцовывал по кухне, занимаясь делами, под музыку.  
  
Лэнс ухмыльнулся и подмигнул Киту, когда тот включил радио, которое стояло здесь именно для этих целей. Он работал в тишине, нарушаемой лишь латинской музыкой и собственным мычанием, время от времени украдкой бросая на своего парня взгляды.  
  
— Эй, детка?  
  
— М-м? — спросил Кит, уже смотря на него.  
  
— Ты правда не против пожениться?  
  
Щеки Кита покрылись легким оттенком розового. Он пожал плечами, пытаясь казаться равнодушным.  
  
— Ну, давай скажем так, я бы не сказал нет.  
  


***

  
_Лэнс улыбнулся, убрал уже пустую чашку на столик и поднял Кита за бедра, с легкостью усаживая его к себе на колени. Мужчина откинулся на его теплую и удобную грудь.  
  
— Идиот — слишком сильное слово, — протянул Лэнс, целуя Кита в челюсть. — Но, как бы там ни было, я рад, что начал с тобой встречаться.  
  
Его руки скользнули под одеяло, все еще обернутое вокруг тела брюнета. Он аккуратно положил руку на выпирающий живот Кита и удовлетворенно вздохнул, пряча лицо в длинных волосах.  
  
Он не мог придумать лучший исход событий. У него был идеальный муж, которого он любил всем сердцем, который лежал в его объятиях в идеальном доме, который они построили вместе, с самой милой собакой, которую он когда-либо видел, и скоро они будут праздновать рождение их первого ребенка.  
  
Ну, технически не первого…  
  
Какая-то часть их сердец никогда он оправится после того, что случилось, но они пытались. Эта беременность была намного проще, но их все еще донимали эмоции и сожаления, что было бы, если бы они…  
  
Лэнс прервал негативные мысли, почувствовав, как рука Кита легла поверх его. Он знал, что брюнет все еще испытывал ужасную вину за то, что произошло с их первым ребенком, и что бы Лэнс ни сказал или сделал не изменит этого, но они не позволят этому факту испортить счастье, что принесла им эта беременность Кита.  
  
Теперь они готовы: они (относительно) знали, что они делают, у них была огромная поддержка, и, что самое главное, они все еще были безумно и непростительно влюблены.  
  
— Я тоже рад, что ты начал со мной встречаться, малыш синий, — пробормотал Кит. Он повернул голову, и, не дожидаясь просьб, Лэнс крепко поцеловал его в губы._


	2. Chapter 2

Кит осторожно опустился в постель, привалившись спиной к стене и начиная выматывающий процесс перекладывания подушек в более удобное положение. Даже если его руки были заняты делом, разум все равно был переполнен мыслями.  
  
Кит боялся. Но он никогда не расскажет об этом Лэнсу. Он не мог. Во-первых, проявление страха всё ещё вызывало в его животе странные ощущения, а во-вторых, он хотел быть сильным для своего мужа.  
  
Впрочем, Лэнс тоже не собирался признаваться в собственной неуверенности. Он так и не рассказал Киту о его разговоре с Кролией, но однажды она немного проговорилась, ошибочно предположив, что Кит знает, что Лэнс спрашивал её о нормальном течении галрианской беременности. Он также ничего не сказал о том, что он искал совет у собственной матери, но Кит видел, как они переговаривались на пониженных тонах, а затем резко замолкали, стоило ему войти в комнату.  
  
Лэнс боялся и делал всё, чтобы быть готовым. И, если честно, Кит был рад, что хоть кто-то из них проявлял инициативу. Кит, в свою очередь, решил закопать голову в песок. Каждое изменение с его телом он принимал как нечто обычное и не задумывался об этом. Лэнс делал тщательные проверки, чтобы убедиться, что развитие идёт совершенно нормально. Однако в том, чтобы быть гибридом человека и галра, была и своя непредсказуемость. У них не было много информации, от которой можно было бы отталкиваться, а поиски Лэнса почти полностью основывались на настоящих галра, прошедших через беременность полукровок и, конечно же, личном опыте Кролии.  
  
Кит никогда не мог предположить, что Лэнс и Кролия будут добровольно проводить время вместе, поэтому он должен был быть рад. В каком-то смысле так оно и было, но он также нервничал. Он не хотел знать, было ли что-то не так. Он хотел жить в блаженном неведении состояния отрицания. Потеряв их первого ребенка, Кит не думал, что он выдержит это снова.  
  
Они ждали так долго для повторной попытки, оба всё ещё переживали и боялись повторить это вновь. Каждый шаг их пути они беспокоились, но радость и предвкушение каждый раз, когда они видели их ребенка на экране или чувствовали маленький удар, заглушали всевозможные сомнения.  
  
Кит улыбнулся, услышав, как Лэнс выключил воду в ванной комнате. Тот всё ещё пел самому себе, чистя зубы и готовясь ко сну. Киту, наконец, удалось улечься, когда Лэнс вернулся в комнату. Он толкнул свои волосы назад одной рукой и улыбнулся той мягкой ухмылкой, которая предназначалась только для Кита. Прежде, чем брюнет успел что-нибудь сказать, Лэнс выключил свет и плюхнулся на кровать рядом с ним. Кит хихикнул и поёрзал, когда Лэнс начал рассыпать игривые поцелуи по всему его лицу.  
  
— Лэнс! — со смехом воскликнул Кит. — Хватит!  
  
Мужчина усмехнулся, продолжая целовать его в щеки, прежде чем остановиться и позволить Киту снова найти удобное положение. На этот раз он положил голову на колени Лэнса, когда тот откинулся на изголовье кровати.  
  
— Собираешься читать? — спросил Кит.  
  
— Да, немного, — ответил он, включая планшет. Кит кивнул, укладывая голову обратно на колени Лэнса. Рука его мужа вскоре легла на его волосы, нежно поглаживая и укачивая в сон. По мере приближения родов это стало чем-то обыденным. Кит обнаружил, что он устает всё быстрее и быстрее. С каждой ночью он ложился в постель всё раньше, пока Лэнс ютился возле него, но не засыпал еще несколько часов, чтобы читать. Кит ценил его присутствие, так как ему было сложно расслабиться без мужа под боком. Видимо, это было в порядке вещей. Кролия сказала, что галра имели тенденцию сохранять свои силы к приближению родов. Кит уже испытал инстинкты, заставившие его построить уютное гнездо. Потому по всему дому в шкафах лежали горы подушек и одеял.  
  
 _— Просто на всякий случай! — настоял Лэнс. — Я хочу, чтобы тебе всё время было удобно, детка. Ты носишь ценный груз, — то, как он подмигнул и коснулся живота Кита легким прикосновением ладони, заставило брюнета загореться изнутри._  
  
Когда Кит спал, Лэнс читал каждую долю информации, которую Аллуре, Пидж и Кролии удалось найти и отправить на его планшет. Сначала Киту не нравилась эта затея: всё-таки он знал, что Лэнсу тоже нужен сон, и не хотел, чтобы он перетрудился. Однако сбор новых сведений не выматывал Лэнса так, как его. Он, наоборот, спокойно обрабатывал всё и даже иногда записывал вопросы, которые позже задавал Киту. Иногда это больше смахивало на допрос, но теперь Кит привык к этому. Бывало, что он отмахивался и полностью закрывался от того, кто спрашивал, как он себя чувствует, болит ли у него что-нибудь, испытывает ли он судороги в той или иной части тела и заметил ли он какие-то необычные пристрастия в еде.  
  
Кит пытался держать всё в себе, но затем напомнил себе, что Лэнс должен знать; что он переходит через те же эмоциональные потрясения, но не в состоянии помочь ему большую часть беременности. Самой тяжёлой частью для него было наблюдать, как он борется со всё новыми необычными желаниями и болями, даже ходить, наклоняться и тянуться за вещами приносило ему трудности. Но также нелегко было иметь дело с самим Китом.  
  
 _— Кит, позволь мне помочь тебе, — умоляюще произнес Лэнс. Он поднял полотенце с пола и аккуратно сложил его, добавив в стопку чистого белья, над которым работал Кит.  
  
— Я и сам могу, — возразил брюнет, чье лицо было всё ещё красного цвета после того, как он начал приседать, чтобы поднять полотенце. В последнее время ему требовалось всё больше времени и усилий на самые обыденные вещи.  
  
— Я знаю, что можешь, — Лэнс нахмурился. Чтобы скрыть разочарование, он схватил очередное полотенце из корзины и сложил его в рекордные сроки. Если честно, Кит был впечатлен, что даже так ему удалось сделать это аккуратно. — Проблема не в этом. Просто у тебя уходит много сил. Я не хочу, чтобы ты напрягался, когда я могу чем-то помочь.  
  
— Я должен справляться сам, — ответил Кит. Его голос оставался спокойным, рассудительным.  
  
— Да, и у тебя получается, — согласился Лэнс. — Ты многое делаешь, не только для себя, но и для малыша тоже, — только что взятое полотенце полетело обратно в корзину для белья, и он расправил руки в поверженном жесте. — В данный момент ты делаешь буквально всё для ребёнка один. И во время родов ты тоже будешь делать всю работу. И даже после этого ты будешь поднимать его, когда будешь кормить. Ты выращиваешь целого человека сейчас, и я ничем не могу помочь. Ты все время испытываешь голод, усталость и боль. Я хотел бы сделать это вместо тебя, но я не могу, так что можешь, пожалуйста, позволить мне поднять хоть одно гребаное полотенце вместо тебя? — Лэнс взмахнул руками так, что Кит понял, что он хотел лучше выразить свои мысли, но был охвачен таким количеством эмоций, что не мог найти правильные слова.  
  
— Тш-ш, я понимаю, — заверил его Кит. Он опустил руки на плечи Лэнса, пока тот не встретился с ним глазами. Кит улыбнулся, потирая его предплечья. — Я понимаю, о чём ты. Наверное, я просто не догадывался… Понятия не имел, что ты чувствуешь.  
  
Лэнс только пожал плечами.  
  
— Я тебя не виню и не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя виноватым или что-то вроде того, — настоял он. — Я знаю, что тебе не нравится, когда люди нянчатся с тобой, но я пытаюсь не это. Я хочу помочь. Просто хочу быть полезным. Меня не было рядом в прошлый раз. Ты делал всё в одиночку. И хоть это было недолго и мы прошли через… то, что произошло, вместе, я всё ещё… Я просто чувствую себя виноватым. На этот раз я хочу быть рядом, всё время. Не из чувства долга или чего-то вроде того, я правда хочу, поэтому, пожалуйста, не отказывайся. Позволь мне помочь, позволь мне баловать тебя иногда и делать тебе массаж ног, приносить тебе завтрак в постель и, ради бога, позволь мне постирать вещи в следующий раз! Я не хочу, чтобы ты таскал тяжёлую корзину туда-сюда по этой чёртовой лестнице!  
  
Кит, не сдержавшись, тихо рассмеялся. Лэнс выглядел так, будто готов был рвать на себе волосы.  
  
— Кит, — тот надулся, отчего его муж снова фыркнул.  
  
— Ладно, Лэнс. Я всё понял. Извини, что не подумал об этом, — Кит выставил перед собой руки в знак защиты. — Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь. Я позволю тебе помогать больше, хорошо?  
  
Лэнс с прищуром посмотрел на него, как будто чего-то ожидая.  
  
— Хорошо, — он согласно кивнул.  
  
Кит улыбнулся и вытянул руки для объятий в знак мира. На лице Лэнса немедленно отразилась глупая улыбка, и он шагнул в объятия мужчины. Было немного неудобно из-за торчащего между ними живота, но у них получилось. Они оба рассмеялись._  
  
— Готов к завтрашнему дню?  
  
Мягкий голос Лэнса вырвал Кита из воспоминаний.  
  
— Да, — пробормотал он, подняв взгляд. Лэнс всё ещё смотрел в планшет. Потому он снова прижался к его ноге. — А ты?  
  
— Да, — голос Лэнса был тихий, но в нём было столько счастья, что Кит улыбнулся. Он заснул с мыслью о том, что завтра будет последнее УЗИ, прежде чем малыш появится.  
  


***

  
Первый ультразвук был ни много ни мало настоящим цирком. Кит и Лэнс по своей глупости не учли, что, по человеческим меркам, это не была обычная беременность, и, конечно же, разместили свой дом поближе к больнице.  
  
Событие это было столь захватывающим, что неудивительно, что все захотели прийти. Примерно в то же время Широ пришел к ним в гости, желая узнать, как у них дела, как и мать Кита. Семья Лэнса горела желанием стать частью жизни нерожденного ребенка и заполнила больницу.  
  
Лицо врача было бесценным, когда все пытались втиснуться в маленькую комнатёнку.  
  
— Эм… Это обычно… только для семьи, — неуверенно пробормотал он, оглядывая каждое лицо. Его глаза остановились на руке Кита, крепко сжимающей ладонь Лэнса, который успокаивающе улыбался и проводил большим пальцем по костяшкам своего мужа. Не успел мужчина что-то сказать, как вмешалась бабушка Лэнса.  
  
— Si! — она оживленно кивнула и указала на своего внука и его спутника. — Mi nietos!  
  
— А я буду абуэлой для малыша, — добавила мать Лэнса.  
  
— Да, я тоже буду бабушкой, — заговорила Кролия.  
  
— Тётя! — неожиданно вмешалась Вероника.  
  
— Дядя! — гордо указал на себя Марко.  
  
— Я тоже, — Луис помахал рукой.  
  
— Я ещё один дядя, — добавил Широ, пожав плечами.  
  
— А я отец отца, — пошутил один из родителей Лэнса, отчего его жена ткнула его локтем.  
  
— Ладно… — медленно проговорил врач. Он изо всех пытался избегать зрительного контакта с Кролией. Инопланетяне больше не были чем-то новым, но она выглядела довольно грозной. — Я думал, скорее… о ближайших родственниках. Только отец и, может, если вы хотите, ваша мать? — он посмотрел на Кита, ожидая ответ. Лэнс нежно сжал его ладонь.  
  
 — Можно оставить обеих мам? — тихо спросил Кит.  
  
— Эм… — доктор взглянул на Кролию и миссис МакКлейн, которые выжидательно уставились на него в ответ. Кит не знал, кого из них мужчина должен был опасаться больше. — Конечно. Может, они смогут постоять позади вас. Да, вот так. Идеально, — на его лице отобразилось облегчение, когда все остальные вышли из комнаты.  
  
Бабушка семейства остановилась на пороге и крепко схватила мужчину за плечо.  
  
— Я хочу снимок, — твёрдо сказала она, указывая на экран.  
  
— Обязательно! Да, конечно, — его взгляд перешёл на оставшуюся часть группы, замершую в дверном проеме. — Вы все получите снимки. Обещаю, — удовлетворившись таким ответом, они наконец ушли.  
  
Нервы Кита все ещё не утихли. Он посмотрел на врача, размышляя, как много ему нужно рассказать о своём состоянии. В его бумагах была написана основная информация, но он не был уверен, что еще он должен сказать. Он видел, что мужчина тоже немного нервничал: наверное, он раньше никогда не имел дело с полукровками.  
  
— Можете задрать футболку, пожалуйста? — спросил он с непоколебимой профессиональной вежливостью. Кит сделал, как он просил, и Лэнс ободряюще улыбнулся ему, с весельем наблюдая, как по плоскому животу начали размазывать гель.  
  
— Значит, вы наполовину галра, наполовину человек, правильно? — спросил мужчина. Он поправил толстую оправу черных очков, из-за которых его карие глаза выглядели еще больше, и, моргнув, посмотрел на Кита.  
  
— Да, — ответил Лэнс вместо него. Он видел, что Кит хотел просто сосредоточиться на ощущении холодного геля и устройства, бегающего по его животу. — Но всё должно быть точно так же первую половину беременности, — он посмотрел на Кролию в поисках подтверждения. Когда они узнали, что Кит беременный, Лэнс был более, чем благодарен за её присутствие. У неё был какой-никакой опыт в галрианской беременности и анатомии, как и понимание человеческой репродуктивной системы.  
  
 — Я немного читал об этом, — признался доктор, не отрывая взгляд от экрана. — Это захватывающе. У мужчин такая крошечная матка, а яичники спят, пока гормоны не заставят вторичные половые органы начать функционировать. Только представьте адаптационные возможности и… О, а вот и он.  
  
Он повернулся к Лэнсу и Киту с маленькой улыбкой.  
  
— Вот ваш малыш. Ещё пока не очень похож, но всё, что должно, уже появилось.  
  
Кролия и миссис МакКлейн наклонились к экрану как можно ближе. Мама Лэнса ахнула и схватилась за плечо сына с возбужденной улыбкой.  
  
— Я знаю, мa! Знаю! — шатен рассмеялся, не в состоянии сдержать собственное счастье.  
  
Кит посмотрел на смягчившееся лицо Кролии, чьи глаза прослеживали маленький комочек на черном экране.  
  
Она не должна была ничего говорить. Он знал. Видел в её взгляде.  
  
Следующее УЗИ произошло в больнице гарнизона, где собрались различные расы инопланетян, а также люди. То, что там было много врачей, которые специализировались на беременности смешанных видов, принесло Лэнсу облегчение. Кит заметил это только по расслабленной линии плеч мужа, когда они встретились с галранским доктором. Она была очень доброжелательной и открытой, объяснила, что она тоже полукровка, и рассказала о собственной беременности. Кит настроился на нужный лад, услышав, что кто-то знал, о чем говорит, и его не заставляли давать кучу информации. Каждый раз они просили, чтобы приём у них проводила та самая женщина по имени Эзна. Когда они ушли, Кит чувствовал облегчение. Лэнс, казалось, чувствовал то же самое, что о чем-то и говорило, учитывая, что в последнее время из них двоих он был более напряженным.  
  
Может, то, что Кит позволял ему брать больше ответственности и помогать, приносило свои плоды. Он думал, что тем самым только добавит вес на плечи Лэнса, но, похоже, ему нравилось принимать участие и быть тем, на кого можно рассчитывать.  
  


***

  
Роды прошли намного более напряженно, чем ожидал Лэнс. Он знал, что этот процесс отнюдь не быстрый, он прочитал около тысячи медицинских документов, но вживую всё было совсем по-другому.  
  
Он знал, что Кит будет испытывать какую-то часть боли даже с космическими препаратами и доступными им технологиями. Он думал, что сможет выдержать это, но как же он ошибался. Кит так крепко сжимал его руку, что Лэнс бы не удивился, если бы потом оказалось, что несколько его костей сломаны, но сам он почти ничего не чувствовал. Его голос оставался спокойным, напоминая Киту дышать и принося слова ободрения, в то время как пальцы сметали длинные волосы в сторону и вытирали пот со лба. Даже когда Кит с раздражением рычал, что он и так дышит, Лэнс не терял хладнокровия, не показывал, что все, о чем он мог думать, было о том, как он потерял первого ребенка и чуть не лишился Кита.  
  
Но он знал, что сейчас всё было хорошо, доктор заверила, что они оба в прекрасном состоянии. Ещё немного, совсем чуть-чуть — и он услышал. Ребёнок не совсем плакал. Он, скорее, издавал некое шуршание. Лэнс мог поклясться, что его сердце замерло и тогда начало биться снова, установив новый ритм, который синхронизировался с сердцебиением этой новой формы жизни. Кит уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами, тяжело дыша, Лэнс смотрел в ответ.  
  
— Это мальчик, — провозгласила врач, осторожно вытирая малыша и заворачивая его в одеяло, прежде чем передать крошечное тельце Киту.  
  
Молодой родитель опустил взгляд на ребенка, позволив тому опустить голову на его ключицу. Маленькие кулаки и ноги неловко дернулись, как будто привыкая к пустому пространству. Облегчение в груди Лэнса нарастало и душило его, пока на глаза не выступили слёзы.  
  
Кит посмотрел вверх, услышав приглушенный всхлип от своего мужа. Он мягко улыбнулся и откинул голову обратно на подушку. Он осторожно повернул крошечного младенца лицом к Лэнсу, обернул вокруг него руку и поцеловал в мягкую макушку.  
  
 — Смотри, это твой Рapá. Он так рад наконец встретить тебя. Скажи «привет», — он аккуратно поднял маленький кулачок и помахал им в сторону Лэнса. Тот закусил очередной всхлип и, перегнувшись, поцеловал малыша в лоб.  
  
 — Привет, — прошептал он, накрывая небольшую голову ладонью и проводя большим пальцем по его щеке. — Мы с папой с нетерпением ждали встречи с нашим маленьким ангелом.  
  
Кит улыбнулся ему, и Лэнс немного отстранился, чтобы поцеловать и его.  
  
— Хорошая работа, самурай.  
  
— М-м, ты тоже ничего, снайпер, — ответил Кит, прикрывая глаза.  
  
Лэнс усмехнулся, убирая его черные волосы с лица, пока не пришла медсестра, чтобы взвесить и измерить ребёнка.  
  
Тогда Лэнс осторожно вытащил младенца из рук Кита, решив дать своему мужу поспать.  
  
— Веди себя хорошо, Диего. Скоро увидимся, — прошептал он, снова целуя сына в лоб, прежде чем передать его медсестре. Женщина ободряюще улыбнулась, надежно держа ребенка в четырёх мускулистых руках.  
  
Лэнс вышел следом за ней из палаты, тихо закрыв дверь и направившись к огромной и невероятно громкой группе людей, которые желали услышать новости.  
  
Вся команда Вольтрона была здесь, восторженно смеясь вместе с немалой частью семьи Лэнса, а также с Кролией и Коливаном. Все присутствующие затихли, когда он вышел в коридор. Сила только что произошедшего, влияние этого события на их жизнь были почти что головокружительными. Последние несколько месяцев он втайне задавался вопросом, останутся ли они целыми, задавался вопросом, потеряет ли он своего мужа, ребенка или их обоих?  
  
— Это мальчик… — мягко сказал Лэнс. Затем более громко: — Это мальчик! — не сдержавшись, он начал всхлипывать так облегчённо, счастливо и устало.  
  
Ханк первый притянул его в настолько крепкие объятия, что Лэнс думал, что его легкие взорвутся. Тот тоже плакал. Тогда Пидж прицепилась к его талии, спрятав лицо у него на боку. Сильная рука Широ обвилась вокруг плеч Лэнса и взлохматила каштановые волосы.  
  
Все звуки неожиданно вернулись в комнату: и громкие возгласы, и вперемешку брошенные вопросы. Лэнс был благодарен, что его мать и Кролия, ворча, привели всех в порядок и сказали дать ему личного пространства.  
  
Аллура усадила его на стул. Коран принес пачку сока и ободряюще похлопал по спине. Теплая рука принцессы, лежавшая поверх его, приносила спокойствие, как и ладонь матери в волосах.  
  
Придя в порядок, Лэнс ответил на все вопросы, что да, Кит в порядке, он просто спит. Широ и Кролия отделились от группы с разрешения Лэнса проверить Кита.  
  
— Мы выбрали пару имён. Если это будет мальчик, мы решили назвать его Диего Такаши Акира Когане-МакКлейн, — Лэнс нежно улыбнулся. От этого Ханк снова разрыдался. Пидж похлопала его по плечу, обменявшись весёлым взглядом с Аллурой. Коран пытался сдержать слёзы, но так же провалился.  
  
Конечно, Лэнс пообещал вынести ребенка, чтобы все увидели его. Он отказался впускать родных в больничную палату, не желая мешать Киту, но заверив, что они могут войти небольшими компаниями.  
  
Кролия и Широ вернулись, с получас просидев с всё ещё не пришедшим в себя Китом. Но на этот раз они вернулись с совершенно новым лицом.  
  
— А вот и он, — радостно сообщил Широ. Кролия опустила свёрток у себя в руках, чтобы все хорошо видели.  
  
— Dios mio! — воскликнула миссис МакКлейн, приложив руку к сердцу. — Он прекрасен! Только посмотрите на эти волосы!  
  
Кролия нежно улыбнулась, глядя на малыша, и кивнула.  
  
— У Кита были точно такие же волосы, когда он родился, — тихо сказала она.  
  
Лэнс уставился на неё. Она разговаривала с ним и отвечала на все вопросы насчет рождения Кита, но он никогда не слышал, чтобы ее голос звучал так нежно. Может, она действительно была похожа на своего сына. Сдерживала чувства внутри себя и не хотела показывать, как они влияют на нее, пока кто-то не сломает эти стены. Похоже, Диего был для них кем-то вроде бульдозера. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что она отказывалась отпускать его, но ведь остальные члены семьи практически вскарабкивались друг на друга, чтобы подержать маленький свёрток.  
  
Мама Лэнса держала бы новорожденного внука целую вечность, если бы Лэнс не склонился над её плечом.  
  
— Я почти не держал его, а я его отец! — он надулся. — У тебя уже есть твои собственные дети и внуки.  
  
— Ладно-ладно, — она сдалась, осторожно перекладывая Диего в руки Лэнса.  
  
Мужчина аккуратно поправил его. Вес, легший на грудь, казался совсем легким и естественным. На секунду он просто уставился на своего сына, не замечая, что в комнате неожиданно стало намного тише, чем в тот момент, когда он представил имя Диего. Ребенок лежал с закрытыми глазами и выглядел умиротворенным, не потревоженный тем, что его передавали в множество чужих рук и разговаривали с ним на испанском, английском, японском, даже галранском и алтеанском. И, наверное, это хорошо, учитывая, какой теперь будет его жизнь.  
  
Незаметно для Лэнса его голова заполнилась вопросами о том, какая жизнь ждет Диего. Будет ли он знать несколько языков? Будет он больше похож на него или Кита? Проявятся ли у него какие-то галранские особенности? Захочет он стать пилотом, как его папы, или предпочет проводить время с Пидж и Ханком, работая над техникой и придумывая разные изобретения? Захочет ли он исследовать галактики вместе с Аллурой и Кораном, присоединиться к коалиции? Возможно, он решит изучать родную планету, нырять в глубины океана, как когда-то мечтал Лэнс, прежде чем открыть для себя космос? Понравится ли ему заниматься сёрфингом и лежать на пляже с Рapá или ему будет больше по душе пачкать руки в гараже вместе с папой? Будет ли он так же терпелив, как Широ, или сорвиголовой, как Кит? Влюбится ли он однажды? Разобьют ли ему сердце? Существовало столько возможностей. Лэнс сможет наблюдать, как он выбирает свою дорогу, поддерживать на каждом жизненном этапе и помогать, как его собственная семья.  
  
Он подумал о Ките, который одним вечером лежал под его боком и гладил свой огромный живот. Подумал о Ките, который пересказывал историю, которую Лэнс знал наизусть, о том, как его мать ушла, как он потерял отца и не знал, что делать и куда идти. Каждая часть о том, что он чувствовал себя одиноким и потерянным, присоединился в гарнизон и нашёл наставника в лице Широ, а потом потерял его и себя, была ему известна. О том, что он снова и снова чувствовал себя брошенным и испуганным, но прикрывал это злостью. Лэнс слушал внимательно, поглаживая спину Кита успокаивающими движениями. Он молчал, ожидая, когда муж закончит рассказывать.  
  
  _— Я не хочу того же для нашего ребёнка, — тихо прошептал Кит. — Я хочу, чтобы он знал, что рядом всегда кто-то есть. Что бы он ни делал и кем бы ни был._  
  
Лэнс помнил, как он улыбнулся. Помнил, как поцеловал Кита в лоб и сказал, что их чадо никогда не будет чувствовать себя одиноко. Лэнс повторил это обещание, данное самому себе и Киту, глядя на спокойное лицо их ребенка. Он никогда не почувствует страх и одиночество.  
  


***

  
— Как думаешь, он будет бояться меня? — тихо спросил Лэнс. Он практически свернулся вокруг Кита, лежа на больничной койке.  
  
Рубашка Кита была частично открыта, пока на груди ютился жадно сосущий ребёнок. Лэнс опустил подбородок на плечо мужа, обернув одну руку вокруг его спины, а другой поглаживая густые чёрные волосы на лбу малыша. Звуки, которые тот издавал, были за гранью очарования, потрясая Лэнса до глубины души.  
  
Он отстранился, когда Кит начал смеяться. Трясущееся тело, казалось, побеспокоило Диего, отчего он поморщился в ответ. Кит без слов успокоил его и уложил их обоих на полусогнутую кровать. Лэнс уставился на него, и Кит моргнул.  
  
— О, ты серьёзно? — спросил он. — Прости, — вот только он совсем не звучал раскаивающимся. Лэнс фыркнул, но больше ничего не ответил. — Думаю, нам обоим известно, что ты будешь «веселым папой», а мне придется держать вас в узде, — сказал Кит с горькой гримасой.  
  
— Эм, алло! Это не у меня «проблемы с поведением» и не меня выгнали из гарнизона за _физическое насилие_ , — пропыхтел Лэнс. — Ты определенно «папа-бунтарь». Ты научишь его не доверять «этому мужчине» и вручишь ему карманный нож, когда ему будет пять.  
  
— Мой клинок — _не карманный нож_ , — возмущенно фыркнул Кит, сдув прядь волос с лица. Он неожиданно поморщился, и на лице Лэнса отразилось беспокойство.  
  
— Что? Что-то случилось? Мне позвать доктора? — спросил он, уже начиная вставать с койки. Кит схватил его за край рубашки.  
  
— Нет, мне просто больно, нужно поменять его, — объяснил мужчина, указав на Диего. В ходе осторожного и щепетильного процесса младенца отцепили от одного соска и без плача переложили к другому. Лэнс внимательно и с восторгом наблюдал за ними обоими.  
  
— Тебе придется типа… носить лифчик? — спросил он неловко.  
  
Кит повернул голову, одаривая мужа убийственным взглядом. Он знал, что будет производить молоко, знал это, как и любой другой научный факт. Однако проходить через это было совсем по-другому.  
  
— Просто спросил, — Лэнс застенчиво пожал плечами. — Я имею в виду… У тебя как бы…  
  
— Это не сиськи, — быстро оборвал его Кит. — Они просто… опухли…  
  
Лэнс снова передернул плечами. Он знал, что Кит был немного чувствительным, когда тема касалась изменений в его теле. Сам шатен не думал, что ему есть, чего стыдиться, но понимал такое поведение. Теперь его тело выглядело немного иначе, чем то, к чему они привыкли. Раньше Кит был на определенном уровне физической подготовки, а последние несколько месяцев с трудом выполнял основные движения. Лэнс, наконец, уговорил его на пренатальную йогу, предложив заниматься ею вместе, и Кит, похоже, наслаждался новым видом деятельности. Хотя он бы никогда не признался в этом вслух.  
  
Долгое время в комнате висела тишина, разбавляемая энергичным причмокиванием и мягкими вздохами Диего. Кит неосознанно поправил его и немного нахмурился.  
  
 — Почему ты спросил про то, что будешь пугать его? — спросил он внезапно. Он так и не отпустил эту тему, находя заданный вопрос странным и подозревая, что Лэнс больше не поднимет его.  
  
— Ну, знаешь, — мужчина отвернулся, раскрывая щеку, на которой проходил длинный шрам, и указывая на него пальцем.  
  
Кит уставился на него нечитаемым взглядом.  
  
— Ты что, блять, шутишь?  
  
— Эй, следи за своим языком в присутствии ребёнка, — проговорил Лэнс, театрально прикрывая крошечные уши малыша. Кит только закатил глаза и снова поправил вес Диего.  
  
— Если он сможет выдержать Коливана и Кролию, то, думаю, он будет в порядке, — ответил Кит. — Он буквально родился, окруженный пришельцами. Его бабушка — огромный фиолетовый инопланетянин с жёлтыми глазами. Его крёстной матерью будет инопланетная принцесса, а у крёстного отца вся рука сделана из инопланетной технологии. Не думаю, что то, что у его Papá есть небольшой шрам, который он получил, спасая Вселенную, будет беспокоить его.  
  
 — Наверное, — щёки Лэнса были красные, он был немного смущен тем, что пропустил такие важные аспекты жизни его сына. — Но… Ты знаешь, он просто ребёнок, он может не…  
  
— Лэнс, — произнёс Кит предупреждающим тоном, который подсказывал мужчине даже не пробовать пытаться. — Ты дурак. И ты знаешь это. Хватит переживать. Как думаешь, он будет бояться шрам Широ? Или метку на моём лице?  
  
— Ну… Нет… — стеснительно признался Лэнс.  
  
Кит твёрдо кивнул.  
  
— Диего будет любить тебя. Он уже любит.  
  
— О, да? И откуда ты знаешь? — игриво спросил Лэнс. — Он не сказал мне и слова! Может, он меня ненавидит.  
  
— Эм, нет, — коротко бросил Кит. — Каждый раз, когда ты пел ему, он прекращал пинаться и успокаивался, давая мне спать. Я уверен, он рад наконец встретиться с человеком, которому принадлежит этот голос.  
  
Лэнс улыбнулся.  
  
— Да, наверное, ты прав.  
  
— Конечно, прав, — ответил Кит тоном, не терпящим возражений.  
  


***

  
Они почувствовали облегчение, когда наконец смогли привезти Диего домой. Кит стремительно восстанавливался после родов, но Лэнс видел, что уровень его энергии истощался быстрее, чем раньше. Отчего ему было труднее ухаживать за младенцем. По крайней мере им очень помогали. Кролия переехала в гостевую комнату, а у Широ была собственная спальня, в которой он ночевал как минимум раз в неделю. Мать и абуэла Лэнса приходили каждый день. Остальная часть семьи тоже заглядывала в гости, заносила еду и как можно чаще сидела с ребёнком.  
  
Они сами купили детские вещи, но в этом не было острой необходимости. Они получили больше одежды, пачек подгузников и игрушек от семьи и друзей, чем им когда-нибудь понадобится. Всем не терпелось побаловать нового члена огромного клана.  
  
— У нас всегда так, — застенчиво признался Лэнс. — Они рады!  
  
Им помогала не только родня Лэнса, но и паладины и алтеанцы. Похоже, Диего нравились усы Корана и его занимательные истории. Он любил тягать Аллуру за волосы и сосредоточенно смотрел на неё, пока она пищала и приговаривала, какой он милый. Видимо, он наслаждался вниманием.  
  
— Да, весь в Рapá, — с гордостью ухмыльнулся Лэнс.  
  
Несколько раз приходила вся семья Холтов, а Ханк привёл своих мам, чтобы познакомить их и приготовить всем огромный обед в большой кухне Лэнса и Кита.  
  
Сначала казалось, что Кит был потрясён всем этим вниманием, но Лэнс заверил его, что нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы принимать помощь, и вскоре он не сопротивлялся, когда кто-то предлагал взять ребёнка, чтобы он мог вздремнуть. Конечно, только если Лэнс и Карамелька позволяли им. Лэнс почти не отпускал Диего с тех пор, как они вернулись домой, а собака никогда не отходила от него.  
  
Сначала она проявляла чистый интерес к новому члену семьи, и спустя неделю Лэнс позволил им познакомиться. Кит наблюдал за ними с дивана, в то время как Лэнс сидел на полу, скрестив ноги. Карамелька стояла на пороге гостиной, приковав взгляд к свёртку на руках одного из хозяев. Она с надежной размахивала хвостом, пока шатен не улыбнулся и подозвал её.  
  
Карамелька восторженно подбежала и уставилась на младенца.  
  
— Давай, — воодушевил её Лэнс. — Познакомься со своим братиком Диего. Разве он не милый?  
  
Кит фыркнул, но в его груди расцвело чуть ли не удушающее тепло. Он винил во всём гормоны, которые всё ещё не вышли из организма, а не то, что он был замужем за прекрасным идиотом. Что он наконец-то построил собственную настоящую семью.  
  
Карамелька снова взмахнула хвостом и обнюхала малыша. Диего поморщился и поёрзал, когда её горячее дыхание коснулось его лица. Лэнс усмехнулся, поправив маленькую шапку на его голове.  
  
— Ты будешь хорошей старшей сестрой и будешь защищать своего братишку? — игриво спросил он.  
  
Карамелька не совсем понимала, что говорил Лэнс, но она всё равно пришла в восторг и издала громкий скулёж, который заменял ей человеческую речь.  
  
— Хорошая девочка! — рассмеялся Лэнс.  
  
Она гавкнула и облизала лицо ребёнка. Диего снова поморщился и недовольно дёрнул ногой. Казалось, что он сейчас заплачет, и его папы следили за ним с затаённым дыханием, прежде чем он вновь расслабился и сжал одеяло маленькими пальчиками, удовлетворённо причмокнув губами.  
  
Спустя короткую паузу Лэнс начал громко смеяться. Кит просто смотрел на весёлое выражение на лице своего мужа, чувствуя распирающую изнутри радость.  
  


***

  
Как бы сильно они ни любили Диего и ни ценили всю эту помощь, что-то казалось Лэнсу и Киту неправильным. Никто из них не хотел говорить это прямо. Им было слишком неловко.  
  
Кит никогда не был хорош в подобных вещах, а беременность ещё больше пошатнула его самооценку. Лэнс ничего не говорил, отчего у Кита появилось подозрение, что его муж не разделял те же чувства. В защиту Лэнса, он правда не хотел давить. Если честно, то он был счастлив и просто проводить время со своим мужем и сыном, пока Кит восстанавливался, а Диего рос. Однако Лэнс не мог отрицать, что спустя месяц почти что полного отсутствия сексуального контакта он чувствовал себя дёрганным. Он понимал это, но не осознавал, насколько всё плохо, до одного вечера, когда он укладывал ребёнка спать.  
  
Лэнс поцеловал Диего и потрепал Карамельку по голове, прежде чем вернуться в главную спальню. Быстрый взгляд подсказал ему, что его муж всё ещё в ванной.  
  
— Кит? — мягко позвал Лэнс сквозь разделяющую их дверь. Он коротко постучал в знак предупреждения того, что он входит, прежде чем открыть дверь. Он не думая входил и выходил в ванную, пока Кит нежился в тёплой воде, многие годы. Во время беременности Кит находил расслабление и успокоение в горячих ванных перед сном. Лэнс беспокоился, что он пробудет там слишком долго, поэтому часто стоял у раковины, наносил на лицо разные крема и лениво разговаривал с мужем, чтобы одновременно приглядывать за ним.  
  
Однако, когда Лэнс толкнул дверь и заметил перешагивающего через бортик ванной Кита, который потянулся за полотенцем, до него наконец дошло, что он не видел брюнета полностью обнаженным с самого рождения Диего. Очень долгую минуту Лэнс стоял в проходе, с горящими щеками и открывающимся и закрывающимся ртом. Кит сначала испугался, но, когда Лэнс продолжил стоять с разинутым ртом, нахмурился.  
  
— Не возражаешь?.. — мужчина приподнял бровь и начал завязывать полотенце вокруг бёдер.  
  
— Неа, — ответил Лэнс, продолжая глазеть на него распахнутыми глазами.  
  
— Лэнс, — Кит окинул его многозначительным взглядом.  
  
— А! Ты хочешь, чтобы я… — он сделал шаг назад. — Точно. Да. Я понял. Хорошо.  
  
Кит был уверен, что он слышал, как его муж бормотал что-то под нос даже после того, как дверь за ним закрылась. Он фыркнул, вытерся полотенцем и надел пижаму. Остановившись у двери, он сделал глубокий вздох и толкнул её.  
  
— Ванна свободна, — пробормотал он.  
  
Лэнс подпрыгнул, сидя на кровати.  
  
— Что? Ванна… А. Ладно. Да. Ванна.  
  
Кит непонимающе уставился на своего мужа, который юркнул обратно в комнату. Он оглянулся через плечо на закрытую дверь и слегка нахмурился.  
  
Лэнс стоял и смотрел на себя в зеркало.  
  
— Какого хрена я делаю? — спросил он самого себя, прежде чем качнуть головой. Он прекрасно знал, что он делал. Выставлял из себя полного идиота. Почему так сложно сказать собственному мужу, что он хочет его? У него никогда не было такой проблемы прежде. Может, потому что прошло много времени и Кит не подавал ему сигналов, к которым он так привык. Как когда он невесомо опирался на плечо Лэнса и смотрел на него из-под опущенных ресниц или проводил рукой по коротким каштановым волосам после мягкого, долгого поцелуя.  
  
Лэнс покачал головой.  
  
Не то чтобы они не занимались сексом, когда Кит был беременным. По правде говоря, они занимались и еще как. Даже если он не был готов признаться в этом, Лэнс не отрицал, что, возможно, у него был фетиш на беременность. Раньше он бы никогда не подумал об этом. Видя беременного человека, в голову приходили только милые дети, как и чувство пинка под ладонью приносил исключительно радостный визг. Однако с Китом всё было иначе. Возможно, причиной того было то, что это его ребёнок. Кит был более чем готов потакать ему. Начав ежевечерний уход за кожей, Лэнс вспомнил, как в то время боялся толкнуть Кита слишком далеко, а сам Кит признался, что ему было трудно настроиться на нужный лад, когда его тело казалось более чужим с каждым днем. Но, чтобы снова почувствовать себя комфортно в собственной оболочке и вновь разжечь былое желание, понадобились лишь легкие прикосновения рук к эрогенным местам и страстные поцелуи. С тех пор всё было отлично, секс был удивительный и очень частый. Гормоны Кита взяли своё, и он был настолько возбуждён, что иногда Лэнс с трудом поспевал за ним. Было сложно не поддаться воспоминаниям, как Кит скакал верхом на его члене, прикрыв глаза и откинув голову назад. Как покрытая потом кожа блестела, а более темные пальцы Лэнса оглаживали его бёдра и останавливались на большом животе.  
  
— Блять, — пробормотал мужчина, поняв, что воспоминания, что неудивительно, сделали определенную часть его тела твёрдой. Он закусил губу, взвешивая варианты. Он мог тихо позаботиться о себе в ванной, как делал это весь месяц, или воспользоваться шансом и попробовать соблазнить своего мужа. Не успел он подумать об этом, как в голове всплыло изображение Кита, хватающего его за волосы, царапающего его спину, задыхающегося под ним. Тогда решение было принято.  
  
Толкнув дверь ванной комнаты, Лэнс увидел фигуру Кита, лежавшую под одеялом. Окно было открыто, вечерний ветер мягко ласкал занавески. Мужчина ничего не сказал и лёг позади своего мужа. Кит не шелохнулся и никак не отреагировал, пока рука Лэнса нежно не обернулась вокруг его талии.  
  
Тихо замычав, Кит прижался к груди Лэнса и свернулся в удобную позу. Он вздохнул, найдя комфортное положение. Лэнс лежал неподвижно, ожидая, когда он прекратит двигаться. Его рука скользнула к подолу рубашки Кита, большой палец очертил аккуратные круги на мягкой коже. Кит ответил на это лишь очередным мирным вздохом. Лэнс медленно, осторожно позволил руке скользнуть под пижамную кофту. В голове вспыхнуло изображение растяжек, и Лэнс экспериментально накрыл живот Кита ладонью, пытаясь найти их. Брюнет поёрзал и удовлетворённо прижался к груди мужа, пока резко не замер, напрягшись в его руках.  
  
— Лэнс?  
  
— Да, моя любовь? Свет моей жизни? Мой великолепный муж? Дорогой мальчик-полукровка? Прекрасный отец моего прелестного чада?  
  
— У тебя стояк?  
  
Лэнс спрятал то ли смех, то ли отчаянный стон в плече своего мужа. Кит не мог понять, что именно.  
  
— Это зависит от того… — удалось ему выговорить.  
  
—…От чего? — спросил Кит, оглядываясь через плечо. От его движений круглая задница ненароком задела ширинку Лэнса.  
  
— От того, хочешь ли ты, чтобы я?..  
  
Кит молчал пару минут. Когда он заговорил, его голос был настолько мягок, что Лэнс едва расслышал.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Лэнс нахмурился, готовясь спросить, правильно ли тот услышал, когда Кит повернулся к нему лицом и обнял его за шею. Лэнсу не нужно было повторять дважды — он нырнул в поцелуй, как тонущий человек за глотком воздуха.  
  
Кит не колеблясь прижался своим телом к чужому, крепко прижимая его к себе и застонав в рот напротив. Рука Лэнса скользнула под его рубашку, огладила спину и опустилась под край штанов, сжимая пригоршню упругих ягодиц. Кит издал удовлетворенный вздох в ответ на низкий стон.  
  
Он хотел сказал Киту притормозить, подождать, пока он не перевернет его на спину, позволит рту бродить по телу его мужа, вновь познакомиться с ним, проследить все изменения, которые он не заметил прежде. Он хотел провести языком по блекнущим растяжкам, осторожно прикусить кожу и услышать стон наслаждения. Он хотел разлечься между его ног и удовлетворить одним языком, пока Кит не будет извиваться под ним, умоляя о его члене.  
  
Вместо этого ему едва пробормотать: «Презерватив…» — и оттолкнуться достаточно, чтобы дотянуться до прикроватного столика.  
  
Секс с Китом, когда он был беременный, был намного проще. Он не мог забеременеть ещё больше, чем на тот момент, но теперь у него не было специальных галранских противозачаточных. Позже они достанут новые, но сейчас их не было. Сейчас ему нужно было найти презерватив, смазку и… Наконец-то!  
  
Бутылочка оказалась в его руках. Ему просто нужно было открыть её и смочить пальцы… Проще было сказать, чем сделать, когда Кит продолжал цепляться за него, прикусывать шею зубами и всасывать кожу под ухом. Лэнс застонал, когда эти губы прошлись по его горлу, к груди и остановились на соске. Он чуть не выронил упаковку и услышал, как Кит усмехнулся его реакции.  
  
— Ну всё, мистер, — Лэнс зарычал, толкнув Кита на спину и усаживаясь на его бёдра. Кит поднял лицо, на котором были одновременно написаны нетерпение и нежность. Вводя один палец внутрь, Лэнс почувствовал, как его сердце пропустило удар.  
  
Он скучал по этому: видеть, как Кит закидывает голову назад и непроизвольно ахает. Его щеки были красные, а веки трепетали, открываясь и закрываясь вновь. Лэнс смаковал это, впитывал, запоминал. Он пытался не спешить, но, черт, Кит был готов. Его пальцы с небольшим сопротивлением скользили внутрь. Он не мог дождаться продолжения. Потому потянулся за презервативами, взял один и попытался понять, как он, блять, открывается.  
  
— Ты не возражаешь? — запыхавшись, спросил Кит. Лэнс замер, непонимающе моргнул и посмотрел на него.  
  
— Что? — глупо переспросил он.  
  
— Они… — Кит замолчал, опустив взгляд на свои бёдра и низ живота. — Раньше они были хуже.  
  
В голове Лэнса образовалась пустота. Он растерянно моргал, отчаянно пытаясь понять, что к чему.  
  
— Растяжки? — спросил он после длинной, неловкой паузы. Кит кивнул.  
  
— Кит. Дружище, чувак. Свет моей жизни. Отец моего ребёнка. Мне насрать, даже если у тебя отрастёт хвост. Мне всё равно, если ты станешь фиолетовым, как твоя мама. Ты невъебенно сексуальный и мой муж. Ты вынашивал моего ребёнка! Если я не трахал тебя весь месяц из-за этих крошечных меток, то клянусь во имя всех святых…  
  
Его прервал неожиданный смех. Черт, Кит был красив, когда смеялся вот так: крепкие плечи тряслись от хохота, голова была откинута назад, а рот широко открыт. Лэнс любил, как он краснел во время смеха, каким счастливым он выглядел. За последние годы это случалось всё чаще, но, сколько бы раз Лэнс ни видел его в таком состоянии, в его животе всегда образовывалась всепоглощающая яма.  
  
Лицо Лэнса смягчилось, когда он наклонился и нежно поцеловал своего мужа. Он отстранился, взял лицо Кита в ладони и провёл большим пальцем по его щеке.  
  
— Кит, я…  
  
Что бы он ни собирался сказать, это было прервано плачем, раздавшимся с видеоняни. К несчастью, это была одна из ночей, когда дома никого, кроме них, не было, чтобы проверить ребёнка. Лэнс застонал и уронил голову на плечо своего мужа.  
  
— Не-е-ет…  
  
Кит усмехнулся, нежно поглаживая его по голове.  
  
— Прекрати. Дай мне встать, — пробормотал он.  
  
— Нет! Нет-нет-нет! — быстро проговорил Лэнс. Он вскочил с кровати и угрожающе наставил палец на Кита. — Я сменю подгузник в рекордные сроки, а затем вернусь и оттрахаю тебя до потери сознания!  
  
Кит рассмеялся, когда Лэнс рванул к двери.  
  
— Лежи здесь, детка, и готовься заниматься любовью всю ночь. Благодаря мне, тебе снесёт крышу! — выкрикнул он, прежде чем наконец повернуться и выбежать в коридор. Смех Кита преследовал его до самой детской. Лэнс улыбнулся самому себе, открывая дверь. Ему так чертовски повезло.  
  


***

  
По мере того, как Диего рос, они получили некоторое представление о том, как он будет выглядеть. Его волосы остались такими же черными, как при рождении, густыми и почти непослушными. Глаза начали темнеть, принимая оттенок, более похожий на Кита. Но тон его кожи и черты лица, несомненно, принадлежали Лэнсу.  
  
— Он выглядит в точности как ты, — уверенно произнёс Кит. Он смотрел на извивающегося малыша в его руках, который размахивал своей любимой игрушкой. Конечно, это была именно та, что подарила ему Пидж. Она светилась несколькими разными цветами и издавала громкие звуки. Кит думал, что такая побрякушка будет сложной для него, но Диего сразу же вцепился в неё.  
  
Малыш выглядел довольным, теперь он умел улыбаться и издавать мягкое агуканье. На лице Кита отразилась ответная нежная, любящая улыбка. Лэнс заглянул через его плечо и усмехнулся, когда глаза Диего остановились на нём.  
  
— Да, есть немного, — Лэнс пожал одним плечом и продолжил аккуратно заплетать длинные волосы Кита в косу. Процесс был успокаивающим и повторяющимся. Лэнсу нравилось ощущение мягких волос его мужа, скользящих между его пальцами. Всю неделю он не мог выспаться и ухватился за возможность, когда Кит предложил провести день в тишине и спокойствии, попросив Лэнса заплести его волосы. Он делал это каждое утро с тех пор, как Диего родился, помогая своему мужу выглядеть презентабельно и чтобы длинные пряди не падали на его лицо. Этот жест заботы был маленький, но Кит ценил его. Позже он перестал делать это так часто, как раньше, решив, что обычного хвоста будет достаточно.  
  
Лэнс знал, что Кит делал, попросив его заплести ему волосы, но не не возражал. Так его муж заботился о нём.  
  
— Как думаешь, каким он будет? — неожиданно спросил Лэнс.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Кит слегка повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него через плечо.  
  
— Думаешь, он захочет летать, как мы? Или стать врачом или астронавтом? Думаешь, у него будет что-то вроде… фазы супергероев? Омг, а если у него будет эмо-фаза, как у тебя? — в шутку произнес Лэнс, делая вид, что он в ужасе.  
  
— Да, если у него будет фаза анимешника, как у тебя? — сухо ответил Кит.  
  
— Я рассказал тебе это по секрету! — возмущённо фыркнул Лэнс. Его взгляд смягчился, когда он закончил заплетать косу Кита и обернул руки вокруг его талии. Опустив подбородок на плечо мужчины, он нежно посмотрел на Диего. — Но я всё равно буду любить его, даже если он будет анимешником, эмо или подстрижётся под горшок. Я буду любить его, даже если он будет фурри.  
  
Кит фыркнул от смеха, и Лэнс ухмыльнулся, наблюдая, как он сморщил нос и забросил голову назад. Чёрт, он никогда не устанет от этого.  
  
— Ты такой, блять, красивый, когда смеёшься, — Лэнс вздохнул, пряча лицо в шее мужа.  
  
— Не матерись при ребёнке, — тихим шёпотом отчитал его Кит. Лэнс почувствовал, как он уткнулся носом в его волосы, и улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты говорил и похуже, — насмешливо произнёс он.  
  
— Заткнись, — Кит слегка пихнул его локтем. Лэнс усмехнулся, ощутив, как прижимающееся к нему тело вибрировало от смеха, и сжал его крепче.  
  
— Я так, блять, люблю тебя, детка.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  


***

  
Пробыв долгое время в космосе, Кит привык к недостатку сна и вечной усталости. Из-за непредсказуемости тогдашних событий его график сна был сбит. Но это не шло ни в какое сравнение после появления первого ребёнка.  
  
Никто не знал, чего ожидать от Диего, учитывая, что он был на четверть галра. Он был похож на большинство младенцев, но рос быстрее, что включало и зубы. Они начали прорезаться очень рано, хоть еще и не сформировались полностью. От этого малыш был недовольный и раздражительный, отчего видеоняня часто была наполнена несчастными визгами и всхлипыванием. Эти звуки разрывали сердце Кита на части, но он не мог не выругаться каждый раз, когда особенно громкий вопль вырывал его из глубокого сна. Одной ночью Кит проснулся от, как он думал, плача ребёнка, но, с трудом придя в сознательно состояние, услышал только тишину, исходящую по ту сторону экрана. Нахмурившись, Кит перекатился и встретился с пустой половиной кровати.  
  
Лэнс ничего не сказал, но он был уверен, что Кит заметил, что его кошмары значительно уменьшились за два месяца до рождения Диего. Но это не значило, что они не снились совсем.  
  
Он неожиданно проснулся посреди ночи, распахнув глаза и выдавив беззвучное аханье. Он медленно сел, пытаясь перевести дыхание и смахивая потные волосы со лба. Кит всё ещё спал рядом с ним, и Лэнс был рад, что не разбудил его. Он чувствовал себя особенно виноватым из-за того, каким уставшим был его муж последнее время, он не хотел добавлять на него лишний стресс.  
  
Но в доме проснулся не только он. Лэнс услышал тихие, несчастные всхлипы и пыхтение, раздающиеся через монитор.  
  
— Уже иду, mijo, — пробормотал Лэнс, осторожно выскальзывая из кровати. Его сердце всё ещё рвано билось в груди, холодный пот стекал по коже и заставлял вздрагивать.  
  
Когда Лэнс толкнул дверь в детскую комнату, Карамелька подняла голову, лёжа на полу возле кроватки. Она взмахнула хвостом и встала, обрадованная тем, что он здесь. Она направила огромные, наивные глаза на кроватку, как будто говоря, что с малышом что-то не так.  
  
— Я знаю, девочка. Всё хорошо, — заверил её Лэнс. Он наклонился и осторожно достал извивающегося малыша. — О, mijo. No llores, por favor.  
  
Диего всхлипнул и поднял взгляд, пытаясь сфокусировать глаза на лице Лэнса. Тогда он немного успокоился, увидев своего Рapá, издал небольшой звук в знак того, что он узнал его, и дёрнул ногой. Лэнс улыбнулся, нежно покачивая его в сгибе локтя.  
  
— Ты мокрый? Cambio de pañal, mijo? — Лэнс вопросительно поднял бровь, неся ребёнка к пеленальному столику. Теперь, когда он был профессионалом в смене памперсов, он переодел Диего в рекордные сроки.  
  
— Теперь всё хорошо, hermoso? М-м, мой hermoso hombrecito? — Лэнс ухмыльнулся, глядя на обескуражено моргающего малыша. Он поднял маленькие ножки Диего, мягко взмахнул ими и, поднеся к губам, поцеловал крошечные пальцы. — Ты такой милый, что я мог бы съесть тебя!  
  
Конечно же, Диего ничего не ответил, но, казалось, ему нравилось направленное на него внимание. Лэнс усмехнулся, понимая, что тревога, поднявшаяся внутри после страшного сна, пропала. Он даже не помнил, что ему приснилось.  
  
— Эти противные зубы всё ещё мучают тебя? — пробормотал Лэнс, взяв мальчика на руки. Диего снова всхлипнул, и мужчина успокаивающе погладил его по спине. — Ладно, погоди немного, малыш.  
  
Лэнс подошёл к кроватке и вытащил пластиковую игрушку для жевания. Ему пришлось пересадить Диего на другую руку, когда он потянулся к высокому шкафчику за лекарством. Кролия дала Киту какую-то галранскую мазь, которой они покрывали игрушки, когда зубы мучали их сына особенно сильно. Похоже, это помогало.  
  
Лэнс нанёс лечебный гель на погремушку, прежде чем поднести её ко рту Диего. Малыш вцепился в неё удивительно сильной челюстью.  
  
— Господи, неудивительно, что Киту больно, когда он кормит тебя, — пробормотал Лэнс.  
  
У Диего всё ещё была не очень хорошая координация движений, поэтому Лэнс помогал ему держать игрушку, пока он жевал её. Они сели в кресло-качалку, которое стояло в углу. Он взял одеяло, перекинутое через спинку, и обернул его вокруг них, прижимая ребёнка к груди.  
  
Лэнс мягко пел свою любимую испанскую колыбельную, которую его мама напевала ему каждый вечер. Тяжело вздохнув, Карамелька со стуком легла у его ног. Похоже, она была рада, что он своевременно позаботился о ситуации.  
  
В такой позиции его и обнаружил Кит, полчаса спустя просунув голову в проём детской комнаты. Сначала он ничего не сказал, просто прислонившись к дверному косяку и глядя на них. Лэнс заметил его, и, когда они встретились взглядом, Кит мягко улыбнулся, ожидая, когда он закончит песню.  
  
— Эй, — пробормотал брюнет, подойдя ближе, когда его муж прекратил петь. Он остановился позади кресла-качалки и посмотрел на маленький свёрток в крепких руках. — Он разбудил тебя? — спросил он, поцеловав Лэнса в макушку.  
  
— Нет, — ответил тот, больше ничего не уточнив. Кит кивнул, не настаивая на продолжении. Они просто наслаждались короткой тишиной, пока он не потянулся за ребёнком.  
  
— Его всё равно пора кормить, — сказал он. Лэнс кивнул, осторожно передавая младенца.  
  
— Пойдём в постель, — попутно предложил он. Кит кивнул, поднимая Диего к своей обнажённой груди и укладывая его в правильное положение. Он легко ухватился за цель и начал усердно сосать ещё до того, как они вышли в коридор.  
  
Усмехнувшись, Лэнс обернул руку вокруг плеч Кита.  
  
— Везучий ублюдок, — нежно сказал он, опустив взгляд на сына в руках мужа. Кит окинул его острым взглядом, от которого он снова фыркнул, и закатил глаза.  
  
Было сложно забраться в кровать с ребёнком, но с помощью Лэнса Кит сделал это и прильнул к его боку.  
  
Некоторое время в комнате было слышно лишь увлечённое причмокивание Диего. Они с восхищением наблюдали за его действиями, будто не видели это уже сотни раз.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — тихо спросил Кит, нарушив тишину.  
  
Лэнс мягко улыбнулся, притягивая его ближе.  
  
— Да.  
  
Кит кивнул, удовлетворённый тем, что Лэнс сказал правду. Шатен поцеловал его в макушку и прислонился щекой к виску, нежно поглаживая его оголённую руку.  
  
— Можешь в это поверить? — мягко спросил Лэнс.  
  
— Иногда, — Кит усмехнулся. — Но большую часть времени мне кажется, что это сон.  
  
— Я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, — с улыбкой согласился мужчина. — Не могу поверить, что мы наконец-то здесь…  
  
— Поверь в это, малыш синий, — пробормотал Кит, приподнимая кончики губ в ухмылке.  
  
Лэнс никогда в жизни не был настолько влюблён.  
  


***

  
Отучить Диего от грудного молока было легко. Заставить его говорить — нет.  
  
Поначалу малыш неохотно ел предложенную ему еду, но вскоре они нашли то, что ему нравилось. Он уже открыл для себя прелести мяса, что было, видимо, нормально для галра. Его зубы полностью прорезались, отчего желание Кита приучить его к обычной еде только увеличилось. Мать Лэнса постоянно приносила ему попробовать новые продукты, которые Диего с радостью проглатывал. Казалось, маме и абуэле Лэнса приносило бесконечное удовольствие показывать «фокусы» другим членам семьи.  
  
— Смотрите! — говорила миссис МакКлейн, ставя тарелку и ложку перед ребёнком, который выжидающе сидел на высоком стульчике. Конечно, он отказывался от ложки и засовывал еду прямо в рот, отчего группа восторженно пищала, щебетала, какой он умный мальчик, и ворковала комплименты. В свою очередь, Диего был более, чем счастлив выступать во имя еды.  
  
Ханк приготовил курицу и пюре из морковки, которые малыш любил особенно сильно. Хоть он и дал им рецепт, никто не смог воссоздать то, что получалось у выдающегося повара. Диего был достаточно умным, чтобы понимать это, потому его глаза всегда зажигались, когда Ханк брал его на кухню, чтобы показать, как он готовит. Диего, казалось, наслаждался этим, хотя кто знал, действительно ли он внимал советам, которые Ханк говорил ему во время работы. В любом случае, это делало их обоих счастливыми. Особенно когда Ханк заканчивал и ставил еду, наблюдая, как Диего с удовольствием поедает её.  
  
Конечно, он также наслаждался сладостями, с помощью которых Широ пытался завоевать его первое слово.  
  
Хоть Диего и рос быстрее, чем остальные дети, он ещё ничего не сказал. Физически он становился сильнее и больше, его зрительная координация развивалась почти с удивительной скоростью. Но он был очень тихим. Со своей стороны, Кит не был удивлен.  
  
— А зачем ему разговаривать? Ему же нечего сказать.  
  
Лэнс просто смотрел на своего мужа, не в состоянии придумать достойный ответ. Однако это не останавливало его от попыток заставить Диего сказать «Рapá» первым.  
  
— Ши-ро, — чётко, по слогам, отчеканил Широ, театрально растягивая рот. Он толкнул очередной кусочек шоколада к ребёнку. Глаза Диего зажглись, и он жадно потянулся за лакомством, засовывая его в рот.  
  
— Ладно, а теперь скажи «Широ». Ши-ро. Давай. Я знаю, часть с «Ш» сложная, но постарайся! — попросил он, передавая ему ещё один кубик шоколада. Диего охотно запихнул его в рот, даже не попытавшись произнести и слова.  
  
— Широ, не подкупай его, — строго сказал Кит. Его глаза смягчились, когда он подошёл к высокому стулу, смахнул прядь волос с лица сына и поцеловал в макушку.  
  
Широ отвернулся, не желая привлекать лишнее внимание к этой сцене и ставить Кита в неудобное положение. Он стал намного мягче того потерянного, злого мальчишки, которого встретил Широ. Сейчас Кит был совершенно другим человеком. Он всё ещё был немного импульсивным, но не безрассудным.  
  
Широ посмотрел на плиту, за которой Ханк пытался помешать Лэнсу и Пидж воровать кусочки еды. Лэнс рассмеялся, когда лучший друг ударил его по руке деревянной ложкой, в то время как Пидж воспользовалась ситуацией и, скользнув под локоть Ханка, украла еду, которую он защищал от Лэнса.  
  
Широ улыбнулся самому себе, прежде чем повернуться обратно к Киту и Диего. Малыш протягивал к нему руку, сжимая и разжимая ладонь.  
  
— Извини, дружок. Тебе хватит. Дядя Ханк готовит тебе твой любимый обед. Нужно освободить место, — Широ ухмыльнулся и всё равно взял одну из протянутых крошечных рук.  
  
Диего надулся, отчего оба мужчины усмехнулись.  
  
Кит поднял малыша и посадил его себе на бедро, немного подбрасывая его, чтобы успокоить. Несколько минут это, казалось, работало, но Диего становился всё более капризным, выкручиваясь на руках Кита. Он попытался пересадить его и снова начал качать ногой. Широ также позволил племяннику ухватиться за его переднюю часть волос, что, похоже, тоже немного помогло.  
  
Однако чем дольше занимала готовка, тем непослушнее он становился. Остальные без проблем разговаривали поверх его недовольств. Диего, видимо, не понравился такой поворот событий. Надо что-то делать.  
  
— Еда!  
  
Кухня погрузилась в полнейшую тишину. Все уставились на Диего, который теперь сидел в руках Широ.  
  
— Еда! — снова пропищал малыш. Он потянулся к Ханку, хватая ладонью воздух. — Еда! Еда!  
  
Со всех сторон хлынули разговоры, выражающие восторг по поводу его первого слова. Но Диего хотел не это.  
  
— Еда! Хан! Еда! — прощебетал он, указывая прямо на Ханка, чуть ли не вываливаясь из рук Широ в попытке дотянуться до него. Мужчина с лёгкостью поймал его и моргнул, глядя на Ханка.  
  
— Эм, да! Уже иду, дружище! — заверил его один из дядь, поспешив к плите и начиная накрывать на стол.  
  
— Господи, кто-то становится требовательным, когда хочет есть, — весело произнёс Лэнс, забирая Диего у Широ. — Нужно говорить «пожалуйста», hombrecito.  
  
— Твоя семья создала монстра, — сказал Кит, качая головой. Лэнс рассмеялся, но они оба знали, что он шутил только наполовину.  
  


***

  
Как и большинство вещей, первая поездка Диего на пляж была продумана. Не то чтобы он раньше никогда не подходил к воде, но это был особенный случай. Его первая официальная встреча с пляжем Варадеро.  
  
Они ехали настоящим конвоем. Лэнс был за рулем, впереди сидела Кролия, а Кит и Широ расположились сзади с Диего посередине. Родители Лэнса следовали за ними с Вероникой, а Луис и Марко должны были встретить их на пляже вместе с остальной семьёй.  
  
Диего спокойно разглядывал окрестности огромными темными глазами, когда Широ достал его из автокресла и вынес на солнечный свет.  
  
— Не снимай шапку, малыш, — весело произнёс мужчина, дёрнув за край широкополой шляпы. Диего с любопытством посмотрел на него, прежде чем перевести взгляд на воду.  
  
Широ усмехнулся, когда Лэнс возбуждённо вырвал малыша из его рук.  
  
— Добро пожаловать на пляж, hombrecito! — воскликнул он, подкидывая его на сгибе локтя, пока Диего не расплылся в широкой ухмылке и восторженно запищал. Двое взрослых усмехнулись.  
  
К тому времени как к ним подошла семья Лэнса, Широ и Кролия устроились на покрывалах под пляжным зонтом, Лэнс плескался в воде с Диего, а Кит стоял на коленях на горячем песке.  
  
— Ты уверен, что вы не слишком далеко? — спросил Кит, приставив руку ко лбу, чтобы скрыться от палящего солнца.  
  
— Он в порядке! — крикнул в ответ Лэнс, стоя в воде по середину груди. — Смотри, детка! Он прирождённый пловец!  
  
И Лэнс был прав. Помимо того, что Диего унаследовал многие физические черты от Лэнса, он также питал страстную любовь к воде. Воздушные нарукавники помогали ему держаться на плаву, пока он дёргал маленькими ногами в толще воды и визжал, когда Лэнс брал его за руки и катал по кругу. Диего совершенно не боялся океана.  
  
Лицо Кита смягчилось, когда Лэнс вырвал ребёнка из воды, подкинул его в воздух и снова поймал. Диего весело закричал, указывая на прозрачные волны.  
  
— Вода, Рapá! Вода! — невнятным лепетом пробормотал он.  
  
— Хочешь обратно в воду, приятель? — спросил Лэнс, опуская его на поверхность. Диего преувеличенно дёрнулся, показывая, что ему холодно. Лэнс забросил голову назад и рассмеялся. — Немного прохладно, да, дружок? Но это приятно в такой жаркий день. Думаю, ты похож на папу, так же чувствителен к холоду, да?  
  
Казалось, тогда Диего осознал, что с ними не было Кита. Он крутил головой, пока его взгляд не остановился на другом родителе, который стоял в нескольких метрах от них. Кит помахал ему рукой.  
  
— Ты плаваешь с Рapá, крошка? — спросил он.  
  
— Папа! Папа! — Диего начал бить ногами по воде.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы папочка тоже поплавал? — спросил Лэнс, бросив на мужа многозначительный взгляд. Тот просто не мог отказать им, потому начал медленно заходить в океан.  
  
— Ура, папочка! — прокричал Лэнс, снова кружа Диего по воде, прежде чем опустить его. — Давай покажем папочке, как ты умеешь плавать.  
  
Диего с радостью начал размахивать маленькими ногами, позволяя отцу водить его по воде. Он посмотрел на Кита с удовлетворённым выражением лица.  
  
— Папа, плыву!  
  
— Я вижу! — воскликнул Кит. — Ого, ты отличный пловец!  
  
И это так. Диего без проблем двигал ногами в воде и не показывал и грамма страха. Казалось, ему было намного удобнее в океане, чем на суше. Хоть Диего и научился стоять, он пока не освоил часть с ходьбой. Его словарный запас быстро расширялся и не только на английском языке. Иногда Лэнс и Кит были в тупике, когда он просил что-то на японском или, что случалось чуть реже, алтеанском. Сейчас Кит был достаточно знаком с галранским языком, чтобы понять, что Диего пытался сказать на нём.  
  
Это удивительная возможность наблюдать, как он растёт и учиться, изучает мир и всё, что он мог предложить. Иногда Лэнс и Кит приходили в восторг, глядя на вещи так, как, должно быть, видел их ребёнок. Может, они были немного предвзяты, но они видели, что Диего далеко пойдёт, что бы он ни выбрал.  
  
Остальная часть семьи Лэнса начала мигрировать в воду — повсюду летали брызги и слышался смех его племянника и племянницы.  
  
— No cerca del bebé! — прокричала миссис МакКлейн, стоя по щиколотки в воде. В то время как дети убежали на несколько метров от берега.  
  
— У нас всё под контролем, Ма! — крикнул в ответ Лэнс. Она всегда так нервничала, что с Диего что-то случится, что он поранится или испугается. Но она вела себя так со всеми внуками.  
  
Его мать махнула рукой в знак того, что услышала, но продолжила выискивать любые возможные беды орлиным глазом. Широ встал возле неё, так же глядя на три фигуры. На его фоне низкорослая женщина выглядела еще меньше.  
  
— Ого, ему и правда нравится вода, — заметил он. — Совсем не боится её. Большинству детей нужно сначала привыкнуть, чтобы хотя бы войти туда.  
  
Миссис МакКлейн рассмеялась.  
  
— О, да, Лэнс и Вероника были точно такими же. Марко и Луис были немного осторожнее. Я помню, как взяла Лэнса в бассейн и ни на секунду не могла выпустить его из поля зрения! Он тут же прыгал в самую глубокую часть! У бедного спасателя и человека, плавающего кругами, чуть не случился сердечный приступ! — её глаза зажглись от воспоминаний, но затем она с некой грустью посмотрела на плескающуюся поодаль маленькую семью. Теперь Лэнс отпускал руки Диего на несколько секунд. Тот отвечал на это только широкой ухмылкой и пытался грести руками. Лэнс и Кит рассмеялись, прежде чем Кролия подхватила малыша на руки и потерлась носом о его лицо.  
  
Диего завизжал, снова выпрашивая опустить его в воду.  
  
— Я помню это, будто это было вчера. Не могу поверить, что он уже такой взрослый. Иногда… это шокирует. Когда я понимаю, что этот мужчина был моим малышом. Теперь у него есть собственный ребёнок, и Диего растёт так быстро!  
  
Выражение Широ смягчилось, и он опустил руку на её плечо.  
  
— Лэнс очень вырос там, — он неопределённо махнул ладонью в небо. — Он становился серьёзным, когда это нужно было, и делал трудные, но необходимые поступки. Он был испуган и скучал по вам, но он всегда был очень храбрым, и мы знали, что можем положиться на него. Вы должны очень гордиться им.  
  
Миссис МакКлейн подняла взгляд, с удивлением заметив слёзы в его глазах. Она улыбнулась в ответ и погадила руку, лежавшую на её плече.  
  
— Я горжусь, — мягко сказала она. — Ты тоже должен гордиться Китом. Он рассказал мне всё, что ты сделал для него. Наверное, ты видел в нём то, что мы все видим сейчас.  
  
— Да, — Широ кивнул. — Видел. И я горжусь им, он очень вырос, и Лэнс часто был рядом с ним, когда я не мог. Я не могу принять всю похвалу.  
  
Женщина понимающе кивнула и нежно улыбнулась, прежде чем повернуться к океану.  
  
— Это сложно, да? — вздохнула она. — Когда тебе приходится отпускать их изучать вещи самостоятельно, смотреть, как они совершают собственные ошибки и поднимают себя? — она говорила по собственному опыту, и, если честно, с каждым разом это не становилось легче.  
  
— Да, — согласился Широ. Он подумал о Ките, который влезал в драки, отталкивал от себя людей, присоединился к Клинку, и о том, как это было тяжело. Но Кит знал, когда нужно верить в себя, когда пора возвращаться, он изучал мир по-своему, а теперь он там, где и должен быть. — Это сложно. Но оно того стоит…  
  
— Скоро они поймут это на собственном опыте, — мягко сказала миссис МакКлейн. — Однажды Диего больше не будет маленьким. Он станет взрослым мужчиной, и им придётся смотреть, как он ищет себя.  
  
— Придётся, — тихо подтвердила Кролия поверх её плеча. — Нет ничего труднее, чем знать, что ты ничем не можешь помочь своему ребёнку…  
  
Широ и миссис МакКлейн обернулись на неё с сочувствующими выражениями. Женщина протянула руку и легонько сжала предплечье Кролии.  
  
— Верно, — согласился отец Лэнса, остановившись позади Широ. Он был немногословным человеком, поэтому, когда он говорил, это всегда что-то значило. — Но тогда Лэнс и Кит снова будут нуждаться в нас. И мы будем рядом.  
  


***

  
Честно говоря, Лэнс не очень хорошо владел инструментами, но его сыну исполнилось три года, и он хотел игрушечный домик, поэтому он получит игрушечный домик. Мужчина был более, чем благодарен своему отцу за помощь с этим проектом. Он не знал, получилось бы у него что-нибудь в противном случае. Благодаря совместным усилиям, Лэнс смог подарить своему сыну самый лучший подарок в мире. Он хотел сделать это сюрпризом и для своего мужа, и выражение на лице Кита, когда он представил маленький деревянный домик, полностью того стоило.  
  
— Ничего себе, это ты построил? — спросил он, медленно обходя миниатюрное здание по кругу. Он с благоговением погладил черепичную крышу, прежде чем посмотреть на Лэнса.  
  
Мужчина застенчиво почесал заднюю часть шеи и отвёл взгляд.  
  
— Ну, мне помогли…  
  
Он знал, что у Кита были довольно талантливые руки, поэтому не думал, что сможет настолько впечатлить его.  
  
— Но Диего хотел игрушечный домик, поэтому он получит его. Самый лучший игрушечный домик!  
  
— И правда лучший, — согласился Кит подходя ближе. Он обернул руки вокруг талии Лэнса и положил голову на его плечо. — Ты такой хороший отец, Лэнс. Я знал это и раньше, но… Ты стараешься ради него изо всех сил. И ради меня.  
  
— Ну, да, — Лэнс усмехнулся. Он был немного смущён, но невероятно рад. — Я очень люблю вас. Вы значите для меня весь мир, — он сжал Кита чуть крепче, чувствуя, как он тает на его груди.  
  
Диего наконец высунул голову из окна кухни после того, как осмотрел свой новый дом.  
  
— Рapá, папочка, я собираюсь готовить энчиладас на моей кухне! — радостно объявил он. — Хотите немного?  
  
— С удовольствием, малыш! Спасибо! — ответил Лэнс. Диего ярко улыбнулся и приступил к работе. На кухне лежали запасы старых сковородок, кастрюль, которые отдали его родственники, и пластиковой посуды. Диего начал доставать необходимые ему вещи, мыча под нос песню и танцуя по кухне во время «готовки».  
  
— Он готовит так же, как ты! — рассмеялся Кит.  
  
Лэнс ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Это мой мальчик! — воскликнул он, прежде чем уткнуться носом в волосы Кита и поцеловать его в макушку. — Я рад, что вам понравилось. Сделать такой же на твой день рождения, детка? — шутливо спросил он.  
  
Кит фыркнул и немного отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на него с таким выражением, которое Лэнс не знал, как прочитать.  
  
— Вообще-то, есть кое-что, что ты можешь сделать на мой день рождения, — мягко пробормотал Кит ему на ухо.  
  
Лэнс вздрогнул, уже зная, что он подарит своему мужу всё, о чем тот попросит. Телеудав? Пожалуйста. Машину? Несомненно. Нового льва? Абсолютно.  
  
— Конечно, детка. Что ты хочешь?  
  
— М-м… — Кит ответил не сразу, оставив на губах Лэнса мягкий, продолжительный поцелуй. — Как насчет того, чтобы сделать ещё одного ребёнка?


End file.
